¿Te casarias conmigo si ?
by Dama Felina
Summary: Adrien y Marinette se conocen desde niños y se convierten en inseparables amigos. Pero conforme van creciendo, no son conscientes de sus cambios físicos como hombre y como mujer. Adrien le propone algo a Marinette. ¿Qué pasara cuando ese juego se haga realidad? ¿Se darán cuenta de lo que sienten mutuamente? Adrinette
1. Inocencia pura

La primavera llegó a la ciudad de Paris con el mes de Marzo. Ya la nieve estaba derritiéndose y cediendo al paso a los brillos cálidos del sol. Pronto los jardineros y los floristas se pusieron manos a la obra para vestir a la ciudad con flores de todos los colores y otra diversidad de arbustos y árboles. Las calles rebosaban de alegría y felicidad, aunque algunos ya estornudaban por culpa del polen. No por algo era la estación de las alergias, otros preferían verlo como bien dice el dicho "La primavera, la sangre altera". Se acabaron los abrigos abultados, la ropa térmica, los guantes y los calcetines de lana y el clásico gorro de la abuela. Ahora tocaban los impermeables para las lluvias y algún atrevido o alguna atrevida con ropa ligera como si fuera verano.

Una tarde cualquiera entre semana, el timbre del colegio Cours René Réaumur anunció el final de las clases y el pelotón de los niños de primaria salió como una estampida por la entrada, posteriormente salieron los adolescentes. Dicha institución era un colegio semiprivado donde se impartía tanto la primaria como la secundaria. Los alumnos se instruían de manera personalizada en grupos reducidos y atendiendo a cada necesidad de manera eficiente.

Entre todos los niños, se encontraba una niña de siete años que se alejaba del colegio en dirección a un pequeño parque cerca de allí. Tenia un pelo de un peculiar color azul oscuro cortito a la altura del rostro y una diadema adornaba su cabeza por encima del fleco, sus ojos también eran azules, profundos y expresivos, e iba vestida con el uniforme del colegio: una falda morada, una camisa blanca y la chaqueta a juego, junto a unas sandalias de tiras negras. El parque era una pequeña extensión verde, modesta y humilde, donde había una zona de juegos, un monumento que servía de fuente con forma de sirena, una mesa con dos sillas para jugar al ajedrez y un jardín de flores de varios colores. La niña fue directamente a esa zona, saltando alegremente, y como tenia por costumbre, se arrodilló en el suelo, observando con ojo crítico. Estaba buscando algo. Arrugó la nariz, concentrada. Algo se movió entre los tallos de las flores y con una amplia sonrisa, extendió el dedo cuidadosamente. Sintió cosquillas durante una fracción de segundo y cuando retiró el dedo, apareció ante sus ojos una mariquita roja con puntos negros.

\- Te encontré –rió entre dientes para no asustarla.

De pronto, se oyó un estornudo tan fuerte que la sobresaltó y la mariquita salió despedida de nuevo hacia las flores, desapareciendo de su vista. Infló los mofletes de indignación y recuperándose del susto, se dio la vuelta para encarar al tonto que la había asustado. Se encontró con un niño de aproximadamente su edad restregándose la nariz con la manga de su camisa.

\- Lo siento, ¿te asuste? –murmuró algo congestionado.

\- Eres un tonto –espetó la niña, molesta- estaba cogiendo una mariquita.

\- Puagg, que asco, bichos –hizo una mueca y buscó un pañuelo torpemente en sus bolsillos.

La peliazul frunció el ceño. El niño se sonó enérgicamente y luego se viró hacia ella para mirarla. Sus ojos eran de un precioso verde esmeralda y su pelo, desordenado y con las puntas abiertas, era dorado como la miel. Resopló e ignorándolo, volvió a prestar atención a las flores, buscando mas bichos. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro. De mala gana, giró su rostro y abrió mucho los ojos al ver una preciosa flor blanca delante de ella. Justo detrás estaba el niño rubio, rascándose la cabeza, nervioso.

\- Lo siento… -murmuró disculpándose de nuevo. Movió la flor en su dirección- toma, es para ti.

El rostro de la niña, invadido por la sorpresa, empezó a adquirir un color rosado y con timidez, cogió el tallo de la flor. En ese momento, la mariquita reapareció de la nada y se posó suavemente en sus pétalos con un aleteo.

\- Graaa… gracias –pudo decir, avergonzada.

\- Mi madre dice que el color blanco es… es puuu… puro y bonito –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que hizo que el sonrojo de ella se intensificara- ahhh… y me llamo Adrien.

\- Yo… yo… Marinette –susurró la niña, acercándose la flor con la mariquita.

Volvió a mirar al niño y no pudo mas que contagiarse de su sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo, había conseguido lo que quería… o quizás algo mas.


	2. Infancia

Desde ese primer encuentro, se vieron prácticamente todos los días a excepción de los fines de semana. Se encontraban en el mismo parque a la misma hora, ella buscando bichos y el observándola con interés. También jugaban en los columpios, divirtiéndose entre risas y hablando de las cosas del colegio. Adrien recibía clases privadas por la mañana en su casa por su estricto padre y por la tarde, solía hacer actividades extraordinarias como tocar el piano y practicar esgrima, y Marinette practicaba ballet desde los cuatro años. Sus encuentros eran esporádicos y clandestinos puesto que se despedían antes de que sus madres los vieran. Esos pequeños momentos eran un suspiro para los niños, risueños, llenos de vida y con ganas de jugar.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses cuando por fin sus progenitoras los pillaron en el parque, al cual ellos llamaban "Su rinconcito prodigioso". Estaban contándose historias y sin darse cuenta, perdieron la noción del tiempo. Sorprendentemente, las madres de ambos niños se conocían y hablaron amenamente. Sabine Cheng, la madre de Marinette, era una mujer de baja estatura, con el mismo pelo que su hija y rasgos asiáticos y María Agreste*, la madre de Adrien, era una mujer alta y esbelta, con una larga cabellera rubia y los ojos verdes como su hijo. Ambas fueron conscientes de lo bien que se llevaban sus hijos y en vez de ser un obstáculo para su amistad, ocurrió todo lo contrario. Ya no solo se veían entre semana sino también algún fin de semana aleatorio.

Con el paso del tiempo, su amistad se fue haciendo más y mas grande y prácticamente crecieron juntos. Iban al cine, a la bolera, con algunos compañeros de clase de ella, de acampada. Todo cuanto podían lo hacían juntos. No estaban exentos de peleas o discusiones, y las tenían, muchas de hecho.

 _En el Puente de Las Artes…_

 _\- ¡Espérame, Mari! –le suplicó Adrien entre jadeos, corriendo detrás de ella._

 _\- Vamos, lentorro, casi me alcanzas –se burló la peliazul con una gran sonrisa._

 _Los dos ya tenían nueve años y con mas energía que nunca. Se notaba que habían crecido. Marinette era un poco mas alta, el pelo le había crecido hasta la media espalda y ya empezaba a vislumbrarse pecas en su rostro. Adrien era un poco mas bajo que ella y se apreciaba que estaba mas rellenito de cuerpo y rostro. Habían ido a comprarse unas chuches y de vuelta a casa, ella lo había retado a una carrera: el primero que llegara, se pillaba el mando de la tele. Sabine había invitado al niño Agreste a merendar y se pasaban horas viendo los dibujos animados o jugando a las cartas, un entretenimiento que los niños habían adquirido recientemente. Cruzaron el puente con mucho entusiasmo entre risas._

 _\- ¡No vas a ganar! –le aseguró, apretando el paso y sudando mucho por el esfuerzo._

 _\- Anda, toma mi mano –le ofreció, apiadándose por un momento de él._

 _Sus manos se rozaron y entrelazaron sus dedos a la perfección. Con ese impulso extra, corrieron juntos varias manzanas mas y se soltaron para avanzar el último tramo de carrera. Marinette estuvo a punto de cruzar el zaguán de su casa cuando los cordones de sus zapatos se deshicieron y tropezó. Lanzó un gritito de sorpresa y se precipitó al suelo al mismo tiempo que su amigo pasaba por su lado. Por instinto, extendió la mano para agarrarse a algo y arrastró a Adrien con ella tirando de su camisa._

 _\- ¡Ayy! ¡Duele! –gimió el niño rubio abrazándose la pierna derecha._

 _La peliazul hizo una mueca y se sentó en el suelo. Se le había arrugado la falda y tenia algunos rasguños en las pantorrillas y sentía cierto dolor por el impacto en el muslo derecho pero nada grave._

 _\- Dichosos cordones… -farfulló entre dientes._

 _\- ¡Lo has hecho a propósito! –le echó en cara Adrien mirándola de mala gana._

 _\- ¡Eso no es cierto! –abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizada._

 _Fue entonces cuando se percató del motivo de su cabreo. Tenia una herida semiabierta en la rodilla. Había recibido la peor parte de la caída y sangraba de manera preocupante._

 _\- ¡Claro que si! No querías que ganase y por eso me agarraste –gritó con los ojos llorosos. Le dolía mucho la rodilla._

 _\- No digas tonterías. ¿Es que no lo viste? Me tropecé –intentó disculparse._

 _\- ¡Mentirosa!_

 _Su amiga retrocedió dolida y sin mirarlo, se ató los cordones que le provocaron la caída. Se incorporó despacio y lo miró seria._

 _\- ¡Bien! ¡Pues quédate ahí tú solo! –le gritó tras unos segundos, enfadada y echó a correr a su casa._

 _El niño se mordió la lengua, aguantando el dolor de la herida y se balanceó en el asfalto. Intentó levantarse pero le dolía lo suficiente como para siquiera mover un músculo. Unos minutos después, apareció Sabine con expresión preocupada._

 _\- Mi niño, ¿estás bien? –se arrodilló a su lado._

 _\- Me duele mucho… -gimoteó sorbiéndose la nariz con la manga de su camisa._

 _\- Ay, pobre, ¿puedes levantarte? Tengo un botiquín en casa –sonrió dulcemente para tranquilizarlo._

 _Adrien quería decir que no pero se dijo a si mismo que tenia que hacerlo él solito y ser fuerte. Así que rechinando los dientes y con ayuda de Sabine, logró incorporarse y entraron juntos en la casa, subiendo unas escaleras. Era una humilde morada con una pequeña entrada decorada con una estantería y un jarrón con flores, a mano derecha la cocina, un cuarto matrimonial, el baño y el salón ocupaba el resto de la estancia con dos sillones y el mueble de la televisión. Junto a la cocina, se encontraban unas escaleras plegables que conducían a una buhardilla, donde estaba el cuarto de Marinette. Sabine lo dirigió al baño y lo sentó en el retrete._

 _\- Sabine –la llamó su marido en ese momento. Por la puerta se asomó un hombre corpulento, casi tan grande como un luchador de sumo pero musculoso en vez de gordo._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa, cielo?_

 _\- ¿Sabes donde están…? Vaya, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? –preguntó acercándose al niño- ¿te has hecho daño, campeón?_

 _\- Estaba jugando con Marinette y se ha caído_

 _\- ¡No es verdad! Ella me tiró de la camisa –replicó Adrien ofuscado y apretó los puños por la punzada de dolor que le dio en la rodilla._

 _\- Bueno, bueno, estoy seguro de que no quería hacerte daño, jovencito –sonrió Sabine y el niño hizo un mohín, contrariado- querido, ¿te importa alcanzarme el botiquín?_

 _Él asintió y solo estiró la mano para abrir el armario donde se encontraba el maletín de primeros auxilios. Sabine remangó un poco mas el pantalón del niño, cogió un paño nuevo y lo humedeció abundantemente en el lavamanos. Con sumo cuidado, limpió la sangre que había llegado a la pantorrilla hasta la rodilla y mientras lo hacia, Marinette se asomó tímidamente por la puerta del baño. Adrien aguantó el dolor como pudo pero las lágrimas discurrieron por sus mejillas en silencio. La niña sintió como la culpabilidad la invadía y se mordió el labio inferior._

 _\- Marinette, cariño, ¿vas a quedarte ahí? –dijo la madre con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella se sobresaltó, sorprendida de que se percatara de su presencia._

 _Adrien la ignoró deliberadamente, incapaz de dirigirle la palabra. Su amiga se acercó despacio, apretándose el pecho con los puños cerrados, en señal inequívoca de su culpabilidad. Observó con ojos atentos como su madre lavaba la herida con agua y jabón y después abría el botiquín y sacaba el alcohol._

 _\- Mamá, ¿puedo hacerlo yo? –susurró entonces sin poder contenerse._

 _\- Claro, cielo –sonrió Sabine, complacida y le tendió el algodón humedecido en el desinfectante._

 _La niña lo cogió con la palma de su mano y ocupó el lugar de su madre. No se atrevió a mirar a su amigo y con suavidad, rozó la herida con el algodón. Adrien dio un pequeño respingo y un ligero escozor lo obligó a mirar hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido. Estuvo a punto de gritarle cuando Mari volvió a repetir el proceso, con tanta ternura que no sintió dolor en aquella ocasión. El niño enmudeció y con los ojos muy abiertos, se quedó mirando como su amiga desinfectaba su herida._

 _\- Lo siento mucho… -murmuró su amiga cabizbaja, centrada en su tarea- no quería hacerte daño pero de verdad me tropecé._

 _El rubio hizo un mohín y desvió la mirada. Fue entonces cuando se percató de los zapatos de su amiga. Los cordones de uno de ellos estaban sucios y maltrechos como si hubieran sido pisoteados. "Quizás si que se tropezó" pensó avergonzado. Sabine sacó una gasa y unas vendas y se las pasó a su hija. Bajo sus instrucciones, la niña se las arregló para envolver la herida y así evitar contacto con la suciedad u otros factores externos. Él la observó nuevamente y ella alzó la cabeza por fin. Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los verdes de él, llenos de cariño pero también culpables por lo ocurrido._

 _\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? –le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa._

 _El rostro de Adrien adquirió un cierto tono rojizo con esa sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza azorado. Marinette también se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar y contuvo una risita. Era un poco vergonzosa aquella situación._

 _\- Si, estoy bien –murmuró al fin, arrugando con nerviosismo sus pantalones._

 _\- ¿Qué te parece si vemos juntos la tele? Puedes coger el mando –le ofreció ella mas animada._

 _\- ¿De verdad? –alzó las cejas sorprendido._

 _Ella asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Sus padres los veían enternecidos. Un rato después, ya estaban en el salón, sentados en el sillón con la merienda en la mesa. De mejor humor, Adrien cogió el mando y pulsó los botones en busca de algo entretenido en la tele._

 _\- Anda que guay, ¡Tom y Jerry! –exclamó encantado._

 _\- ¿Tom y Jerry? –dijo ella haciendo una mueca, perpleja._

 _\- ¿Qué? Está genial. Me rio mucho_

 _\- Es aburrido –replicó cruzándose de brazos- pon otra cosa anda._

 _\- Dijiste que podía tener el mando –frunció los labios, indignado._

 _\- Si, pero podríamos ver algo los dos ¿no?_

 _\- ¡Yo quiero Tom y Jerry!_

 _\- Bueno, niños, no se peleen otra vez –dijo Sabine, trayéndoles unos zumos tropicales._

 _\- Es que no me gusta Tom y Jerry. El gato es tonto y el ratón parece un oso pequeño con un hilo en el culo –protestó con un resoplido._

 _Su madre se echó a reír mientras ellos seguían discutiendo un buen rato. Finalmente, llegaron a un acuerdo: Marinette veía Tom y Jerry con él pero solo dos episodios y luego ponían Pokemon. De esa manera, podían disfrutar por igual._

En otra ocasión, tuvieron una bronca porque Adrien haría por primera vez un recital de piano de categoría infantil. Estaba muy ilusionado con la idea y quería que Marinette fuera a verlo. Le había costado mucho convencer a su padre, junto la persuasiva ayuda de su madre, de querer participar en un evento como ese. El profesor que impartía sus clases pertenecía al Conservatorio de Paris y varias ocasiones le había hecho saber que tenia potencial para ser un buen pianista. Quería demostrar todo lo que había aprendido.

 _En el parque, "Su rinconcito prodigioso" (con diez años)_

 _Aquella tarde, Sabine y su hija habían ido a recoger las notas al colegio. Todo había salido a las mil maravillas, Marinette era una buena estudiante y para dar las buenas nuevas, quedaron con María y Adrien. Mientras las madres se iban a tomar un cortado en una cafetería por la zona, ellos conversaban mientras se columpiaban. Marinette estaba tan contenta que contagiaba con su alegría a su amigo._

 _\- Es fantástico, Mari. Sabia que lo aprobarías todo –sonrió abiertamente Adrien_

 _\- Si. Por fin podré comprarme ese libro de dibujo que tanto quiero –dijo ilusionada._

 _Adrien sabia de su pasión por el dibujo como nadie y no lo hacia mal. Practicaba mucho en su tiempo libre y eso se notaba en sus progresos. Él, por el contrario, prefería los números. Era capaz de memorizar fórmulas y calcular cualquier operación sin ayuda. Sin embargo, su padre tenia otros planes para él. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y dándose impulso, bajó del columpio._

 _\- Tengo algo para ti_

 _\- ¿En serio? –dijo emocionada, saltando igual que él._

 _Su amigo se acercó a su pequeña mochila, cerca del columpio, y la abrió. Sacó un paquete envuelto en regalo y se lo entregó con una sonrisa. Invadida por los nervios, Marinette lo aceptó agradecida y no tardó mucho en desenvolverlo._

 _\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡No puede ser! –gritó sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos, sosteniendo el libro de dibujo que tanto había deseado. Era un cuaderno negro con detalles grabados en dorado y un bolígrafo personalizado con los colores de la mariquita._

 _\- ¿Te gusta? –murmuró tímido y nervioso, moviendo un pie y el otro._

 _\- ¡Me encanta! –se lanzó a sus brazos, feliz- gracias, gracias, gracias._

 _Adrien se sonrojó con su repentino impulso y la recibió compungido. Sabia cuanto había deseado ese cuaderno y le hacia feliz saber que había acertado. Ella se separó un momento y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Cuando lo miró con una gran sonrisa, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante, dándose cuenta de sus acciones. Se ocultó tras su regalo y él se rascó la nuca nervioso._

 _\- Bueno… es genial. Me alegra que te guste, sabia cuanto lo querías_

 _\- Es perfecto –lo abrazó contra su pecho. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y el pequeño corazoncito de Adrien latió un poco mas deprisa._

 _Siguieron jugando un poco mas por el parque, hablaron, rieron y se lo pasaron genial hasta que Adrien sacó un tema que llevaba un tiempo guardando._

 _\- Oye, quiero contarte una cosa_

 _\- Si, dime –cruzó las piernas en el césped y lo miró con interés._

 _\- El viernes por la tarde voy a tocar el piano en el conservatorio_

 _\- ¡Hala! ¡Que guay! Eso es bueno ¿no? –sonrió entusiasmada._

 _\- Si. Mi madre consiguió que mi padre me dejara tocar en público_

 _\- ¡Bravo! –aplaudió contenta por él- no habrá sido fácil._

 _\- ¡Ya te digo! Me preguntaba si podrías ir a verme –murmuró nervioso, jugando con las briznas de la hierba._

 _\- ¿En serio? Claro que si, me encantaría. Cuenta conmigo_

 _\- ¿Prometido? –la miró con los ojos brillantes._

 _\- Prometido –asintió segura y sellaron la promesa como solo podían hacerlo entre ellos._

 _Dibujaron una cruz a la altura del corazón, palparon dos veces simulando sus latidos y se llevaron los dedos a los labios sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos._

 _Sin embargo, durante la semana en sus clases de ballet, Marinette se lesionó el tobillo y tuvo que hacer reposo. Se acercaba el día del recital y su tobillo no mejoraba, a pesar de seguir todas las instrucciones del médico. Entre lágrimas, intentó convencer a su madre de querer ir a ver a Adrien._

 _\- Cariño, tienes que entenderlo, no estás bien_

 _\- ¡Pero se lo prometí! –replicó la niña con tozudez._

 _\- Ya lo sé, mi amor, pero si caminas puede ser peor_

 _\- ¡Quiero ir! Llévame tú, por favor –le pidió, casi le rogó._

 _La madre la miró con tristeza. Entendía el deseo de su hija y era muy testaruda cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza._

 _\- No te prometo nada –dijo finalmente, acariciando sus cabellos._

 _Marinette frunció los labios, sollozando quedamente y le costó mucho conciliar el sueño._

 _El día del recital se encontraba mejor pero no lo suficiente para caminar. Mientras tanto, Adrien se preparaba y salía de su casa en la limusina a las seis para estar a las siete menos cuarto como un reloj en el conservatorio. Estaba muy elegante con un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca y una pajarita. Un mini hombre de punta en blanco, ilusionado y nervioso por su primer recital. Ya eran las seis y media y Marinette todavía no había logrado convencer a su madre de ir a ver a Adrien._

 _\- Solo verlo, mamá, por favor_

 _\- Ya lo hemos hablado, Marinette, no estás en condiciones –repitió Sabine por quinta vez probablemente- ¿tú crees que a mi me gusta esto?_

 _\- Pero mamá… Adrien se enfadará conmigo. ¡Se lo prometí!_

 _\- Adrien es tu amigo y estás mala. Todavía te cuesta poner un pie en el suelo_

 _La peliazul sollozó y se cruzó de brazos enfadada y dolida por no poder ir al recital. No concebía esa posibilidad, ella quería ir y no se encontraba tan mal como su madre decía._

 _\- No es justo…_

 _\- Ya lo sé, cariño –besó su frente con cariño- voy a por unos recados y ahora vuelvo, ¿si?_

 _Ella asintió como una autómata. Cuando oyó la puerta que se cerraba, se levantó despacio del sillón, se apoyó de la pierna izquierda y de puntillas con la derecha, cogió una chaqueta del perchero de la entrada y salió de casa en silencio. Se aseguró de que no había rastro de su madre y empezó a andar. Al principio cojeaba un poco y hacía esfuerzos por no hacer caso del dolor pero cuando miró la hora, no pensó lo que hacía y echó a correr. Una punzada de dolor recorrió su tobillo pero lo ignoró deliberadamente y continuó la carrera. En el conservatorio, Adrien esperaba pacientemente su turno mientras una chica tocaba una sinfonía de Vivaldi. Desde bastidores, no pudo atisbar a su amiga pero confiaba que estuviera allí como le prometió. Quería sorprenderla y que se sintiese orgulloso de él. Las últimas notas se perdieron entre las paredes del escenario, una modesta sala con capacidad de doscientas personas, adaptada para un pequeño recital. El público aplaudió y cuando la chica abandonó la sala, seguidamente pronunciaron su nombre. Inspiró hondo con los nervios a flor de piel y salió a escena._

 _Marinette no dejaba de correr, exhausta, cada vez le resultaba mas difícil avanzar, ni siquiera sabia si había recorrido mucho camino. Solo pensaba en llegar al conservatorio. Por desgracia, su tobillo pronto le falló y una irregularidad en la acera facilitó su tropiezo y cayó cuan larga era. Gimió de dolor y las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos._

 _Adrien deslizaba sus dedos por el piano, concentrado en las teclas y como tocarlas, sin equivocarse, siguiendo las notas notablemente. Ahora tocaba un tema de Yiruma, "A walk in the forest" pero ya había tocado otros temas como "My heart will go on" de Titanic, "El himno de la alegría" de Beethoven y algún otro tema de Ludovico Einaudi. El público le aplaudió cuando terminó su actuación e hizo una reverencia como manda el protocolo. Su rostro se entristeció cuando vio el asiento vacío donde debería estar Marinette._

* * *

 **-AUTORA-**

 ***Maria Agreste: Debido a que todavía no sé sabe el nombre real de la madre de Adrien, me he inventado uno jeje.**

 **Muy buenas amigos! Que grata sorpresa el recibimiento a este nuevo fic. Estoy muy ilusionada. Me encanta leeros, me animan mucho a seguir y escribir sobre esta encantadora pareja y todo lo que conlleva. Cualquier cosita aquí me tienen. Muchas gracias por seguirme y leerme.**

 **Os manda un fuerte abrazo,**

 **Dama Felina.**


	3. Adolescencia (Parte 1)

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Buenas mis lectores, me gustaría comentaros una cosa. Para aquellos que estéis leyendo "Hechos el uno para el otro" y también los que todavía no lo conocéis, he subido recientemente un nuevo cap, el 16. Por ahora no está recibiendo la atención que esperaba (en reviews) y la verdad es me desmotiva mucho. Si veo que la situación no mejora en los próximos días, no actualizaré. Espero que lo entendáis. Invierto parte de mi tiempo a escribir estas historias, no solo por placer, sino por ustedes que me leen. Yo respeto vuestra decisión de no dejarme reviews, pero también respetadme y entendedme a mi que tengo mi vida y me organizo para poder actualizar mis fics. No sé si es que no os gusta o hay algo que os desagrade, no lo sé, así que repito espero que lo entendáis. Un saludo grande a todos. Dama Felina**

* * *

Unos vecinos que vivían cerca de los Cheng encontraron a la niña tirada en el suelo. Por poco su madre no tuvo un infarto allí mismo al volver de la tienda y verlos con su hija en brazos. La lesión de su tobillo, evidentemente, empeoró considerablemente. De los nervios, Sabine riñó a Marinette por su desobediencia. Era algo que inusualmente pasaba dado el carácter pacifico de la señora Cheng. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de que le hubiera pasado algo a su niña, la angustiaba. La niña oyó la reprimenda de principio a fin pero realmente no se encontraba en ese momento. Solo podía llorar en silencio al saber que había roto su promesa y que Adrien estaría muy enfadado con ella por no haber ido a su recital. Para colmo, el tobillo le dolía horrores y no se le curaría por lo menos una o dos semanas después.

Pasaron los días y no hubo señales de su amigo. Eso la destrozaba. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en casa, reposando el tobillo con una venda, mientras veía la tele o estaba en su cuarto, creando en su nuevo libro de dibujo que el rubio le había regalado. La situación empeoraba por momentos. Finalmente, sus plegarias parecían ser escuchadas cuando una tarde, el timbre de su casa sonó.

 _Sabine, que estaba en la cocina preparando la merienda para su hija, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para contestar:_

 _\- Casa de los Cheng, ¿quién es?_

 _\- Hola, Sabine, soy María, ¿puedo pasar? –se oyó la voz agradable de la señora Agreste tras el auricular._

 _\- Claro, querida –sonrió, algo sorprendida por su visita._

 _Pronto se oyeron pasos en las escaleras y Sabine abrió la puerta con una amable sonrisa._

 _\- Buenas tardes, Sabine. Perdona esta visita repentina –se disculpó, saludándola con dos besos cariñosos._

 _\- No pasa nada, por suerte no me has pillado en nada vergonzoso –bromeó y se percató de que Adrien, su hijo, estaba oculto detrás de ella- vaya, vaya, has venido con el jovencito Agreste._

 _\- Prácticamente lo he arrastrado hasta aquí –le confesó con una divertida sonrisa- nunca lo admitirá pero está deseando ver a Marinette._

 _\- ¡Eso no es verdad! –replicó el muchacho con un mohín mientras sus orejas se teñían de rojo._

 _\- Marinette se alegrará de verte. No ha tenido unos días fáciles. Pasad por favor –los invitó haciéndose a un lado._

 _María se lo agradeció y entraron juntos. Se sentaron en el salón mientras Sabine preparaba unos tés de rooibos y unas pastas deliciosas rellenas de crema pastelera. También terminó de preparar la merienda de su hija, esta vez añadiendo un poco mas para Adrien._

 _\- Muchas gracias, querida, no tenias por qué haberte molestado_

 _\- Tonterías, nunca viene de mas tomar un buen té –le sonrió- dos de azúcar y un chorrito de limón, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Correcto –rió suavemente- Adrien, cariño, ¿por qué no vas a ver a Marinette?_

 _\- Está en su cuarto –le guiñó un ojo Sabine_

 _\- No quiero ir –protestó cruzándose de brazos._

 _\- Adrien… ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos en casa? –lo miró su madre con una ceja alzada._

 _\- Eso no vale, mamá –volvió a protestar, frunciendo los labios._

 _\- No quiero mas protestas. Ve arriba y compórtate como un caballero. ¡Vamos! –dio unas palmadas rápidas, instándolo a ir._

 _A regañadientes, el rubio obedeció y además cogió la bandeja con la merienda para llevarla arriba. Subió las escaleras despacio y se asomó para observar la estancia. En contra de su propia voluntad, su corazón pareció encogerse para luego latir un poco mas deprisa. Hizo una mueca. No entendía sus reacciones físicas hacia su amiga pero odiaba admitir que la había echado de menos. Marinette se encontraba en su escritorio, dibujando algo. No sabia lo que era y tampoco es que le interesase así que reanudó su marcha hasta pisar el suelo de la habitación. Carraspeó a propósito para llamar su atención y la niña se viró bruscamente, sorprendida. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a Adrien frente a ella. No había oído el timbre, ni las voces, ni nada desde su cuarto, tan ensimismada que estaba en lo que hacia. Casi al instante la culpabilidad la inundó con fuerza y desvió la mirada de nuevo, incapaz de enfrentarlo. Adrien alzó una ceja y nuevamente, sus acciones lo traicionaron, avanzando hasta ella y colocando la bandeja justo al lado de su cuaderno a una prudente distancia. La observó detenidamente y se percató del vendaje de su tobillo lesionado. Su madre le había informado de la lesión de su amiga pero desgraciadamente no la había creído. Ahora que lo veía con sus propios ojos, empezó a sentirse como un completo imbécil._

 _\- Hola… -susurró casi con timidez._

 _La peliazul lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, encogida sobre si misma por miedo a su reacción. Sus ojitos azules parecían mas pequeños, avergonzados. Adrien tragó saliva. Nunca la había visto así y saber que era por su culpa, en cierta forma, no le gustaba._

 _\- Lo siento… -fue lo primero que dijo la niña tras un silencio eterno._

 _El rubio se mostró desconcertado por unos segundos para luego empezar a entender._

 _\- ¿Cómo estás? –señaló el tobillo, cambiando bruscamente de tema._

 _\- Mejor –respondió con evidente sorpresa aunque apenas se movió del asiento- mañana iré al medico… otra vez._

 _El niño no pudo aguantarlo mas. Verla así de frágil hacia que se le revolviera el estómago. Por puro impulso, la abrazó torpemente, acercando su rostro a su pequeño pecho. Marinette abrió mucho los ojos y su cuerpo tembló con ese abrazo. Su amigo la estaba abrazando, ¿acaso no estaba enfadado con ella? Al principio no supo como responder pero poco a poco, con extrema timidez, correspondió y oyó el suspiro entrecortado del rubio. Uno, dos, tres minutos… y nerviosamente, se separaron._

 _\- Lo siento, yo… -intentó disculparse, rascándose la nuca- soy tan tonto…_

 _\- Adrien… -murmuró sin entender muy bien como se sentía pero necesitaba librarse de esa carga, de no haber cumplido su promesa- no sabes cuanto lo siento… no sé que mas puedo decir, lo siento… soy una mala amiga._

 _\- ¡No! –se apresuró a decir, quizás demasiado alto, porque asustó a la peliazul- quiero decir… el tobillo… tu te… ¡agghhh!_

 _\- ¿No estás enfadado conmigo? –murmuró abrazándose a si misma._

 _\- Lo estuve –admitió apretando la mandíbula y desviando la mirada- pero… ya no lo estoy, ¿entiendes?_

 _Marinette negó con la cabeza aturdida. Tendría que estar mas que enfadado con ella y con toda la razón del mundo. Desvió la mirada._

 _\- No lo entiendo…_

 _\- Mari, yo… quería que fueras a verme, quería que vieras como toco y eso –se sonrojó mientras hablaba sin mirarla- me hacia mucha ilusión._

 _\- Y yo quería verte… mas que nada, de verdad- le hizo saber con toda seguridad._

 _\- Te creo –dijo, sorprendiéndola gratamente- si, te creo, pero estaba tan decepcionado de no verte que…_

 _\- Tenias todo tu derecho a enfadarte conmigo. Habría ido pero mi padre trabajaba hasta tarde y mi madre no tiene coche._

 _\- El caso es que… ya no estoy enfadado contigo… y quería pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento –se rascó la nariz._

 _Su sinceridad le proporcionó tal alivio que no pudo evitar suspirar de alegría. Su amigo había vuelto y saber que la entendía y que no la culpaba de su accidente la hacia sentir bien._

 _\- Gracias, Adrien, gracias –le dijo de todo corazón. Se incorporó con cierta dificultad con el pie bueno y avanzó un paso para abrazar a su amigo con fuerza._

 _Sorprendido, el rubio la rodeó con sus pequeños brazos, sosteniéndola como bien podía para que no se cayera. La niña se separó un momento y le regaló un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Los dos se sonrojaron y se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos. Orbes esmeraldas y Orbes zafiros. Sonrieron al mismo tiempo, con complicidad._

Reconciliados nuevamente, Marinette se recuperó exitosamente de su lesión y volvió a sus clases de ballet. Como compensación por no haber ido a su primer recital, Marinette asistió a todos los demás sin falta y Adrien hizo lo mismo con sus exhibiciones de ballet. El tiempo seguía transcurriendo sin tregua y ellos con él. El padre de Adrien metió a al niño en clases de carisma y de modelaje y contrató a un fotógrafo profesional exclusivamente para él. Su deseo era que su hijo fuera un modelo profesional para las revistas de moda que él trabajaba. También lo metió en clases de chino y le compró ropa nueva, mas adecuada para sus nuevas clases. A su vez, Marinette se matriculó en cursos de arte y dibujo como complemento a sus clases normales.

Con la llegada de la adolescencia, los cambios físicos en ambos amigos fue notoria, especialmente para la peliazul. La menstruación hizo acto de presencia en su cuerpo a la edad de once años y su cuerpo sufrió las consecuencias de ello. Su altura creció considerablemente, su cintura y sus caderas se pronunciaron y ondularon en curvas que distaban mucho de una niña, su busto aumentó y tuvo que empezar a usar sujetador, su melena creció hasta la media espalda en bucles indefinidos y sus pecas aparecieron en otras partes de su cuerpo, a parte del rostro. Por otra parte, Adrien también creció pero no superó en altura a su amiga, llegándole solo al hombro. Y gracias a la esgrima y correr todos los días, dejó de estar tan rellenito como al principio, su cabello rubio aumentó de tamaño y se volvió mas rebelde y desordenado que antes, sus rasgos aniñados empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco, pareciéndose mas a un chaval de doce años. Los cambios físicos no pasaron desapercibidos para ninguno de los dos, especialmente para Adrien que cada vez que estaba con ella, siempre había algún chico que se fijaba en su amiga. Y no era para menos, Marinette era muy linda y hasta para él no era indiferente. Ya no era esa niña de siete años que conoció en el parque, en ese jardín de flores en busca de mariquitas. Era una adolescente en proceso de convertirse en toda una mujer, y estaba seguro que una mujer hermosa. Si, era extraño… pero esos cambios empezaban a hacer estragos en el rubio, no podía evitar observarla. Su amistad y su complicidad era tal que con solo mirarse, ya sabían lo que el otro pensaba y sentía, lo que le gustaba y lo que no, y a pesar de las discusiones que seguían ahí como cualquier relación, siempre buscaban la manera para solucionarlo y volver a como eran antes. Ya no recordaba lo que era estar sin Marinette, eran tan inseparables que hasta sus madres buscaban separarlos un poco para que conocieran a otros amigos, algo sumamente difícil.

Después de graduarse de la primaria, los padres de Marinette tuvieron algunos problemas económicos. La panadería ya no daba los beneficios de antes y Sabine se vio obligada a trabajar. La joven cambió de colegio y se inscribió en el Colegio Françoise Dupont para cursar la secundaria. Adrien también se graduó de la primaria y al saber de la situación de su amiga, habló con su madre para intentar inscribirse por primera vez en un colegio de verdad y así estar con ella.

 _En el parque, "su rinconcito prodigioso… "_

 _Las dos madres estaban sentadas en la cafetería situada al lado del parque. Este había sido reformado y ampliado para el placer y el contento del vecindario. Podían observar tranquilamente a sus hijos, mientras tomaban un cortado._

 _\- Es increíble como pasa el tiempo, ¿verdad, Sabine?_

 _\- Desde luego, amiga mía, crecen tan deprisa. Parece que fue ayer cuando tuve a Marinette en mis brazos –sonrió con ternura y un brillo de emoción en los ojos._

 _\- ¡Y tanto! Tu hija es preciosa. Le sienta bien la adolescencia –bromeó María, dándole un sorbo a su bebida caliente._

 _\- No es porque sea su madre, pero es verdad –le siguió la broma con una risita- pero tu hijo no se queda atrás. Está bien lindo. Madre mía, la de chicas que tendrá detrás._

 _\- Adrien no es de esos –le aseguró con una sonrisa- además está pegado como una lapa a tu hija._

 _\- Puedo decir lo mismo. Parece que es imposible separarlos_

 _\- ¿Te imaginas que algún día…?_

 _\- ¡Ohh, querida! Son solo unos niños todavía –la interrumpió casi con sorpresa por sus intenciones._

 _\- ¡Oh, vamos, Sabine! Es una suposición, se ven tan bien juntos que no he podido pensarlo alguna vez._

 _\- Ya tendrán tiempo de pensar en eso. Son muy jóvenes, les queda mucha vida por delante._

 _\- Quien sabe, a lo mejor se parece a ti_

 _\- ¡Dios quiera que no! –negó con la cabeza y Maria rió de buen grado por las ocurrencias de su amiga. Sabine siempre tan reservada y con el pensamiento de otra época._

 _\- En cualquier caso, es bonito pensarlo. Míralos, son felices y se entienden mejor que nadie. No había visto a mi hijo tan feliz. De hecho me ha dicho que quiere ir al colegio de tu hija solo para estar con ella._

 _\- ¿En serio te ha dicho eso? –abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida._

 _\- Como lo oyes. Estoy elaborando mi estratagema para convencer a mi marido –rodó los ojos de solo pensarlo- a ver si le deja un poco de libertad a Adrien. Estar tanto tiempo en casa es como vivir en una cárcel._

 _\- Ay, querida, cuánta razón. Seria maravilloso que Adrien pudiera estudiar como una persona normal_

 _\- ¿Verdad que si? Es lo que mas deseo para mi hijo. Que estudie, que se forme en lo que le guste y que sea feliz. No pido mas… ah, si, y una novia_

 _\- ¡María! –exclamó divertida y ambas se echaron a reír de buen grado._

 _Adrien perseguía a un gato negro por todo el parque con mucho esfuerzo. El felino era tan rápido que le costaba seguirle el ritmo. Finalmente, el gato desapareció en un arbusto y trepó por un árbol. Maulló desde arriba, agitando la cola triunfal. El muchacho jadeó y se detuvo sujetándose de las rodillas._

 _\- Se te ha vuelto a escapar, minino –se jactó la peliazul llegando a su lado._

 _\- Inténtalo tú a ver qué tal se te da, bichito –enfatizó su apodo con el ceño fruncido, recuperando el aliento._

 _\- A los gatos no hay que perseguirlos, hay que dejar que se acerquen –replicó con orgullo._

 _\- Y ya salió la sabionda –se rió estirando sus miembros después de la carrera. Observó al gato desde la rama- si no estuviera tan alto, subiría._

 _\- Me encantaría verte intentándolo –bromeó con una risita- pero avísame para pedirle la cámara a mi madre y grabarte. Así podré reírme todo lo que quiera._

 _\- Pero qué graciosa –la fulminó con la mirada en un tono claramente irónico._

 _\- Vamos, admite que si es gracioso. Un minino humillado por otro minino. Es épico. ¿O prefieres que lo llame Chat Noir? –señaló al gato, divertida._

 _\- Qué ingeniosa, Mari, llamar a un gato negro, Chat Noir –bufó como si fuera obvio._

 _\- No te enfades –se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás con cariño. Besó su mejilla- ambos sabemos que tú eres mas adorable que ese gato._

 _Adrien tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no sonrojarse delante de ella. Notó como su amiga apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, debido a la diferencia de altura y sonreía divertida. Últimamente sus acciones cariñosas e inocentes hacían estragos en él, le producia sensaciones que nunca había sentido y no sabia a qué se debía. Y no solo estaba el hecho de los abrazos y los besos en la mejilla, el simple hecho de observarla, de verla sonreír y mirar sus ojos azules provocaba algo extraño en su estómago, como si estuviera contrayendo una enfermedad. Carraspeó y se separó de ella lo mas despacio que pudo, saboreando tenerla tan cerca._

 _\- Bueno, bueno… haciéndome la pelota, no lograrás nada –intentó hacerse el duro._

 _\- Claro, claro –rió divertida._

 _Un grupo de chicos de quince años caminaba alrededor de la cerca del parque y al ver a Marinette, empezaron a silbar._

 _\- ¡Guapa! –gritó uno de ellos con una sonrisa encantadora._

 _\- ¡Menudo pelo, preciosa!_

 _\- ¡Qué ojazos! Ya me gustaría tener es azul tan vivo_

 _Los halagos hicieron que la joven enrojeciera y desviara la mirada con timidez mientras que Adrien apretaba la mandíbula y una desagradable sensación encogía su pecho. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?_

 _\- Vente con nosotros. Serás la envidia del pueblo_

 _\- Anda, vamos –farfulló el rubio sujetando a su amiga del brazo, alejándola de la vista de aquellos idiotas._

 _Marinette lo miró agradecida sin imaginarse lo que pasaba por la mente del muchacho. Aquel tipo de sucesos ocurría con frecuencia y normalmente era él quien la sacaba de ellos en actitud protectora. Descansaron en un banco y tomaron un tetrabik de frutas._

 _\- Nunca me acostumbraré a esto_

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el ojiverde haciéndose el tonto._

 _\- Sabes a que me refiero –replicó todavía con las mejillas encendidas._

 _\- Es tu culpa por ser tan linda –se le escapó sin darse cuenta y su amiga enrojeció aun mas, sintiendo sus orejas arder- bueno… eso es lo que dicen, ¿no?_

 _Su intento de huida pareció funcionar porque Mari rió nerviosamente y se concentró en sus pies, repentinamente interesada en sus zapatos._

 _\- Deberían ponerse gafas entonces –rebatió con sencillez._

 _Adrien frunció el ceño y la miró detenidamente. ¿Acaso no era consciente de lo guapa que era? Definitivamente no, aunque al mismo tiempo la entendía, ella era tan sencilla, tan reservada, que no cabía en sus pensamientos la idea de fijarse en chicos. Algo parecido le pasaba a él._

 _\- ¿Te molesta que se fijen en ti? Mi madre me dice que es normal que pase con esta edad, aunque es peor con los quince mas o menos._

 _\- Algo me ha dicho mi madre también, es frustrante, es como si los chicos solo pensaran en una cosa –resopló negando con la cabeza- ni que no hubiera otras cosas._

 _\- Eso es porque eres muy inteligente –la halagó con una sonrisa. Aquello le resultó divertido a Mari._

 _\- Anda, qué ligón te me has vuelto –le dio un codazo amistoso._

 _\- Ni se me ocurriría hacerlo –dramatizó con una fingida cara de horror- prefiero seguir con mis extremidades intactas._

 _Mari soltó una sincera carcajada, limpia e inocente, y Adrien se sorprendió a si mismo mirándola embobado. Realmente era guapísima, con su rostro contraído en esa risa y ese brillo en sus ojos._

 _\- Eres de lo que no hay –dijo la joven cuando calmó las convulsiones de su cuerpo- estoy segura de que las chicas irán detrás de ti._

 _\- Ya lo hacen de hecho –comentó como si nada._

 _\- ¿En serio? –abrió mucho la boca con sorpresa- ¿y no habías dicho nada?_

 _\- Si no es nada del otro mundo, mi padre se ha empeñado tanto en mis sesiones de modelo que ya he salido en algunas revistas adolescentes –rodó los ojos, igualito que su madre, para mostrar su indignación._

 _\- ¡Qué fuerte! –exclamó entusiasmada- ¿no tendrás una revista aquí por casualidad?_

 _\- ¿No has visto ninguna? –alzó una ceja, incrédulo._

 _Ella negó, algo avergonzada y vio como su amigo buscaba en su mochila. Extrajo una revista y se la entregó. Marinette la hojeó con verdadero interés y se quedó de piedra. Adrien se veía realmente guapo en aquellas imágenes, muy natural resaltando sus atributos. Esos brillantes ojos verdes, esa sonrisa encantadora, las poses que hacia y la ropa que publicitaba. El rubor volvió a cubrir sus mejillas y un nudo se formó en su garganta. ¿Qué era aquella sensación?_

 _\- Vaaa… vaya… es… estás… muy guapo –tartamudeó ridículamente sin atreverse a mirarlo._

 _\- ¿Lo dices en serio? –la observó sorprendido, advirtiendo su sonrojo._

 _\- Claaa… Clarooo –asintió tragando saliva para bajar el nudo. Pero ¿qué diantres le pasaba? ¿y ese tartamudeo? – eres muy foto… foto…_

 _\- ¿Fotogénico? –la ayudó con una sonrisa._

 _\- Eso –señaló agradecida._

 _\- Vaya, gracias –se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso- significa mucho._

 _\- No me extraña que las chicas estén detrás tuya –le devolvió la revista, avergonzada._

 _\- De hecho, suelen tartamudear como has hecho tú ahora –dijo como si nada, guardándola en su mochila._

 _Mari casi se atraganta con el zumo ante ese comentario y empezó a toser fuertemente. El rubio se alarmó momentáneamente y palpó su espalda, preocupado._

 _\- ¿Estás bien? Casi te ahogas –rió suavemente._

 _\- Si… perdona… se aclaró la garganta y suspiró- no es nada… ¿qué decías?_

 _\- Que no es para tanto, tú sigues siendo mucho mas linda –le guiñó un ojo._

 _\- Ojalá fuera invisible –replicó en desacuerdo._

 _\- Podríamos casarnos y así no tendrías a tantos chicos detrás –se distrajo con el vuelo de un gorrión._

 _Ese comentario provocó otra acción vergonzosa. La peliazul escupió el zumo que había ingerido hacia un momento, tan fuerte que sobresaltó al rubio. Segundos después, estaba partiéndose de risa con la expresión de horror de su amiga._

 _\- Pero ¡¿te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Qué mosca te ha picado?! –exclamó exaltada con aquella descabellada idea. Decidió dejar el zumo a un lado, a estas alturas estaba mejor en el suelo que en su estomago._

 _\- ¡Por Paris! ¡Qué risa! ¡Qué bueno! –se retorció sin poderlo evitar._

 _Su amiga hizo un mohín de indignación e infló los mofletes. Se estaba burlando de ella, ¿seria posible?_

 _\- No tiene gracia_

 _\- ¡Oh, vamos! –intentó calmarse con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- admite que seria la solución a tus problemas._

 _\- ¡Tú estás majara! Ni siquiera sabes lo que es el matrimonio_

 _\- ¡Ilumíname, por favor! –se burló enseñándole la lengua._

 _\- El matrimonio es algo muy serio, no hay que tomárselo a la ligera. O al menos eso dice mi madre –añadió compungida. Hablar de ese tema con su mejor amigo era algo bochornoso y además eran unos niños._

 _\- Mi madre también me dice lo mismo. Aunque no sé como aguanta a mi padre –medio bromeó medio dijo en serio._

 _\- Es porque lo quiere –dijo con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros- las personas están juntas porque quieren estarlo, no porque las obligan._

 _\- Yo quiero estar contigo, ¿eso significa que tengo que casarme contigo? –arrugó la frente, contrariado._

 _\- ¡No! –exclamó alarmada- además ¿por qué querría casarme contigo?_

 _\- Porque soy tu mejor amigo y además soy muy guapo –alzó las cejas con picardía para luego cambiar su posición en el banco y acostarse, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de su amiga._

 _Marinette se estremeció, nerviosa y miró a su amigo desde arriba. Éste le sonreía, una hilera de dientes blancos perfectos que le regalaba a la vista, y esos intensos orbes esmeralda. ¡Por la buena suerte que su mejor amigo era guapo!_

 _\- Eres de lo que no hay –repitió en un susurro, antes de atreverse a acariciar sus mechones dorados._

 _Automáticamente, Adrien cerró los ojos, sintiendo mejor sus caricias y emitió un sonido parecido al ronroneo._

 _\- Me gusta –susurró para no romper ese momento._

 _Se quedaron así un buen rato, con el eco de aquella conversación en sus mentes. El silencio solo era roto por los acelerados latidos de ambos adolescentes._

* * *

 ** _-AUTORA-_**

 ** _Reviews, por favor? Me harian muy feliz._**

 ** _Lamento la tardanza de esta actualización, fue por fuerza mayor, lo mismo me pasó con el otro fic de MLB. Gracias por su paciencia :) disfrutenlo! Muchisimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, favoritos, etc._**

 ** _Dama Felina._**


	4. Adolescencia (Parte 2)

Adrien suspiró, quizás por enésima vez en aquella mañana. No sabia por qué pero las clases de ese día le estaban cayendo bien pesadas. Su profesor de lengua le estaba explicando algo de las conjugaciones verbales… ¿o eran los géneros literarios? Ya ni sabia de qué le hablaba y no era solo por el hecho de que detestaba las letras sino porque su mente divagaba en otro lado. Quería ir a un colegio de verdad, donde poder estudiar como los chicos de su edad, hacer amigos y jugar, ¿pedía demasiado? Para su padre así era. Antes no le daba mas importancia de la que debía, dado que solo era un niño y no tenia la conciencia suficiente para desear ser un chico normal, pero ya llevaba un tiempo deseando eso precisamente. Su padre exigía mucho de él, siempre supervisando sus estudios, organizándole sus sesiones de fotos, sus reuniones con agentes… ¡si hasta tenia un agenda organizada de principio a fin! Resopló con ese pensamiento. Si solo tenia doce años y ya parecía un adulto importante con un negocio que mantener en pie. De no ser por su madre, probablemente ni tendría tiempo libre, tiempo que empleaba evidentemente a estar con Marinette, porque… ¿acaso tenia algún hobby propio? Frunció el ceño. No quería decir con ello que no le gustaba la esgrima y aprender idiomas, pero realmente, si se paraba a pensarlo, no había tenido la oportunidad de desarrollar algún tipo de gusto por algo: ni deportes, ni cine, ni videojuegos, ni música… nada. Se preguntaba si algún día podría hacerlo, sabiendo que vivía bajo el mismo techo de su tan célebre y famoso diseñador de moda que era su padre. Todos esos pensamientos, esas dudas, esas inseguridad, se las había confiado a su madre y a su mejor amiga, y ambas lo apoyaban y le daban la razón, al mismo tiempo que comprendían y se entristecían por su situación. Se dijo a si mismo que lograría ser una persona normal, alguien que podía vivir su vida como él quisiera, bajo sus criterios y decisiones. Eso le hizo rememorar, no hace mas de unos días, una escena complicada que había oído a escondidas.

 _En la mansión Agreste…_

 _Era la hora de comer. Adrien había terminado sus clases de biología, latín y chino y el estómago ya le rugía de anticipación. Su profesor se retiró con educación y él bajó como una exhalación hacia la planta baja donde estaba el comedor. La mansión Agreste era un enorme chalet que se componía de dos plantas: un amplio vestíbulo ocupaba la primera planta, decorado únicamente con algunas plantas y un gran retrato de toda la familia, junto con el salón y el comedor; al subir a la segunda planta, esta se dividía en dos, una parte dirigía al dormitorio del matrimonio Agreste y el despacho, y en la otra, se encontraba la recamara de Adrien y el dormitorio de Nathalie, la asistente personal del señor Agreste._

 _El rubio estuvo a punto de llegar al comedor cuando oyó voces en el otro lado, provenientes del salón. Eso le extrañó porque creyó reconocer a sus padres en esas voces. Rara vez hablaban allí, normalmente lo hacían en su dormitorio o en el despacho. Lleno de curiosidad, se aproximó a la puerta del salón y pegó la oreja en la madera, semioculto tras una planta._

 _\- María, por favor, estoy ocupado, ¿no podríamos hablar en otro momento? –dijo Gabriel Agreste con tono neutro._

 _\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a rehuir esta conversación? Siempre hay algo que te impide hablar conmigo y es importante –replicó su mujer con suavidad._

 _\- Tú le das la importancia que yo no le doy, querida_

 _\- ¿Ni siquiera cuando se trata de tu hijo?_

 _\- Precisamente porque es mi hijo el involucrado_

 _El corazón de Adrien latió un poco mas deprisa y se atrevió a empujar ligeramente la puerta. Tras esa rendija, pudo atisbar a su padre reclinado en el gran sillón de cuero y a su madre de pie cruzada de brazos frente a él._

 _\- Gabriel, por favor, sé razonable. Es solo un niño, únicamente plantéate la posibilidad de matricularlo en un…_

 _\- No pienso meter a mi hijo en un colegio público, María. Estarías loca si piensas eso de mi –replicó con una calma atroz, mirándola a los ojos sin titubear._

 _María resopló con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. Su marido era capaz de sacarla de quicio cuando quería y esta situación no era una excepción._

 _\- Sé que te preocupas por la educación de nuestro hijo, no me cabe ninguna duda y nadie puede reprocharte el buen padre que eres pero dar clases en casa es… como encerrarlo y negarle su libertad._

 _\- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo_

 _\- ¡Es algo malo! ¿Te has planteado alguna vez si Adrien es feliz? No tiene amigos, y menos mal que tiene a Marinette en su vida…_

 _\- Es solo un niño, cuando sea mayor, me agradecerá todo lo que hice por él –se encogió de hombros con naturalidad, sin vacilar un instante._

 _\- ¡Por Paris, Gabriel! –exclamó indignada mientras tomaba asiento para estar mas cerca de su marido y hacerle entrar en razón- esto no es propio de ti._

 _\- María… -dijo despacio mientras desviaba la mirada hacia ella, con esa máscara de hombre de negocios, serio e implacable- yo solo busco lo mejor para mi hijo, lo sabes de sobra, y precisamente por ello no pienso meter a mi hijo en un colegio público. Seguirá con sus clases en esta casa y continuará con su carrera como modelo. Es mi última palabra._

 _El semblante de María se ensombreció al mismo tiempo que el de su hijo, espiando tras la puerta. No podía creer tal cosa, creía que podía convencerlo pero ya veía que no era posible._

 _\- ¿No vas a cambiar de opinión? ¿Ni considerarlo? –murmuró débilmente, mirándolo con tristeza y decepción._

 _\- No me mires de esa forma, María. Deberías agradecérmelo. Nuestro hijo no es como los demás, estará mejor preparado que cualquier otro estudiante y mientras siga viviendo en esta casa, hará lo que yo diga –se incorporó con elegancia._

 _Adrien no quiso seguir escuchando y con todo el silencio del que fue capaz, se alejó de ese salón, directo al comedor con el dolor punzando en su pecho. La negativa de su padre le había dolido mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir y mas sabiendo que no podría estar con Marinette en el mismo colegio. Comió sin apetito en el comedor y lo abandonó unos minutos antes de que llegaran sus padres para encerrarse en su cuarto. Una habitación dividida en dos niveles unidos por una escalera de caracol blanca. En el primer nivel se encontraba su gran cama, semejante a una matrimonial para él solito, un amplio escritorio con un ordenador portátil, una tele de plasma, un gran baño privado y un elegante sillón alargado blanco que daba a unos grandes ventanales exteriores; en el segundo nivel se encontraba una gran biblioteca con diversos libros y títulos de todas las clases, principalmente novelas. Una recamara demasiado grande para un adolescente como él, incluso había creído oír a su madre que su padre que tenia pensado ampliarla y proporcionarle mas entretenimiento del que ya tenia. De solo pensarlo le daba náuseas. Su soledad pronto se vio interrumpida cuando su madre abrió la puerta. Su expresión cambió brevemente al verlo frente a la televisión._

 _\- ¿Ya fuiste a comer, cariño? –quiso saber._

 _\- Si –respondió el chaval con sencillez, intentando disimular que los había escuchado._

 _\- ¿Estaba bueno? –se acercó a donde estabaéel y se sentó a su lado. Besó su sien._

 _Adrien se encogió de hombros y ella alzó una ceja ante su gesto. Acarició distraídamente sus mechones mientras observaba lo que veía en la tele. Era un partido de baloncesto._

 _\- Nos has oído a papá y a mi, ¿no es cierto? –dijo de repente tras unos segundos de silencio._

 _Los intentos del rubio por disimular su sorpresa fueron en vano porque su madre le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora._

 _\- ¿Cómo…?_

 _\- Adrien, soy tu madre, no podrías ocultarme nada aunque quisieras –le dijo con ternura- pero sobra de mas decirte que no está bien que hagas esas cosas ._

 _\- Lo sé… -murmuró avergonzado._

 _\- Siento lo que escuchaste –se disculpó, deslizando sus caricias por su mejilla. Lo oyó suspirar._

 _\- No es justo_

 _\- Tienes razón –asintió con pesar- pero ya sabes como es…_

 _\- Sé perfectamente como es –la interrumpió en un murmullo- sé que me quiere y quiere lo mejor para mi pero a veces creo que no le importa nada de lo que yo pueda pensar. Nunca le he pedido nada por miedo a su rechazo. Tú eres la única que me escucha, mamá._

 _María tragó saliva ante sus palabras. Su hijo siempre había demostrado una madurez que pocos a su edad tenían y dado el padre que le había tocado, su rebeldía pocas veces se veía manifestada. Temía que en cualquier momento, explotara todo lo que tenia guardado. Amaba a su marido pero no estaba de acuerdo con algunas cosas que hacia._

 _\- ¿Y qué hay de Marinette? –cambió de tema con suavidad, conteniendo las ganas de llorar que tenia- ella te escucha también, ¿verdad?_

 _Al mencionar a su mejor amiga, la expresión del rubio cambió a una mas dulce y una sonrisita asomó sus labios. Era hablar de ella y el mundo le parecía mas hermoso._

 _\- Es la mejor –asintió de acuerdo- la mejor amiga del mundo. Siempre ha estado ahí, incluso cuando no le he pedido nada. Me hace feliz._

 _Su madre sonrió conmovida y no perdió detalle de las expresiones y los gestos de su hijo cuando hablaba de la joven peliazul. Quizás algún día… Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Tiempo al tiempo. Un silencio se adueñó de ellos un momento mientras juntos veían la tele._

 _\- Mi amor… -empezó su madre con cuidado, tras darle vueltas a una cosa- ¿y si te dijera que hay alguna manera de que estuvieras con Mari en el colegio?_

 _Los ojos verdes de Adrien se iluminaron al instante, entusiasmados e ilusionados con la idea._

 _\- ¿La hay? ¿Cuál? Quiero estar con ella –afirmó muy decidido._

 _\- Bien, pues haremos lo siguiente –se inclinó suavemente hacia su oído y le cuchicheó algo._

 _Él prestó toda su atención a sus palabras y asentía alguna que otra vez. Conforme hablaba, su semblante era de pura felicidad y un deje de preocupación por como se desarrollaría ese plan pero confiaba en su madre. Cuando terminaron de hablar, el timbre de la entrada resonó desde la planta baja. María suspiró._

 _\- Se me olvido comentarte un detalle importante –rodó los ojos con fastidio._

 _Por su expresión y por el tono de su voz, el rubio se hizo una idea de quién podía visitar su casa. Un intenso escalofrío erizó todos sus pelos de un modo desagradable. Oyó como el mayordomo iba a abrir la puerta y alguien subía a toda prisa las escaleras._

 _\- Por favor, dime que no es… -murmuró casi con agonía a su madre justo cuando entró el visitante._

 _\- ¡Adriencito! –chilló una voz aguda con tanto ímpetu que se abalanzó sobre él, sin importar que su madre estuviera delante._

 _Adrien sintió que el aire le faltaba, esquivó su intento de beso y con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, sujetó aquel delgado cuerpo, notando hueso prácticamente y la alejó de él con un jadeo. Aquella melena rubia y ese rostro pálido pintado como una muñeca no auguraba nada bueno._

 _\- ¡Chloe!_

* * *

El colegio Françoise Dupont era un centro público donde se podía aprender la secundaria únicamente. La perspectiva de un nuevo comienzo allí ponía nerviosa a Marinette. Nunca había sido fácil para ella adaptarse a nuevos sitios y nuevas formas de socializarse con otras personas. Su personalidad introvertida y tímida le impedía avanzar e integrarse mejor. Es por ello que tenia cierto temor a lo que iba a encontrarse.

 _Gracias al apoyo de sus padres y el ánimo incondicional de Adrien, empezó su primer día de clases. Su padre la dejó en la entrada del colegio, le dio un beso en la frente y le dio ánimos reforzados. Con un gran suspiro, salió del coche y agarrándose firmemente de su mochila, subió las escaleras con los demás estudiantes, cabizbaja. Un poco perdida, cruzó el pequeño vestíbulo hacia una ventanilla con un cartelito que decía "Información". Preguntó por su clase y se encaminó a paso lento, subiendo unas escaleras de hierro. Vio a varios alumnos de su edad entrar en una de las aulas cercanas al barandal y los siguió por intuición. Tímidamente se asomó. Una profesora se encontraba ya en su mesa correspondiente, esperando pacientemente a que los alumnos entraran dentro. El aula era espaciosa y poseía desniveles, en los cuales había cuatro pares de bancas y mesas a ambos costados y un pasillo que conducía al fondo de la habitación, en cuya pared se encontraba un estante con libros. El piso era de madera y las paredes eran de un suave color crema con grandes ventanales a ambos lados._

 _Se acercó a la mesa de la profesora. Era una mujer alta, delgada y de tez clara con el pelo corto recogido en algo parecido a un moño. Y al alzar la cabeza para mirarla, apreció unos ojos verdes cercanos al verde caribe._

 _\- Buenos días, jovencita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –le preguntó amablemente._

 _\- Emmm… soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng –se presentó casi sin voz por los nervios._

 _\- Ohh, entiendo, la alumna nueva, ¿verdad? –sonrió y la joven asintió- bien, Marinette, espera aquí un momento._

 _Cuando el aula se llenó, la profesora pidió silencio a los alumnos. Otros dos alumnos, una chica y un chico, se pusieron al lado de la peliazul._

 _\- Muy bien, chicos. Buenos días. Bienvenidos a este nuevo curso –empezó la profesora, haciéndose oír- me gustaría presentaros a los nuevos alumnos este año. Serán vuestros nuevos compañeros así que portaos bien, por favor._

 _Se presentaron ante el aula entera con nerviosismo y luego la profesora los invitó a tomar asiento. Marinette subió los escalones mirando a ambos lados buscando un sitio donde sentarse. Finalmente, pilló asiento libre al lado de un chico pelirrojo que se movió como un resorte al verla acercarse. No le dio importancia. Aquella mujer se presentó como Miss Bustier, profesora de Literatura francesa e Idiomas. Sacó su cuaderno y su estuche y se dispuso a prestar atención a clase. Durante el transcurso de esa hora, observó su alrededor. Un chico corpulento, alto y de aspecto gruñón, una chica con el pelo corto rubio vestida de rosa, un chico mulato con gafas grandes y pelo oscuro estilo tupé. Había variedad de eso estaba segura, toda una aula para ella sola y conocer a tanta gente. La idea le resultaba tentadora y seguro que le iba estupendo (nótese la ironía) Cuando su mirada se desvió hacia su derecha, su curiosidad se disparó casi al instante. Aquel chico pelirrojo estaba dibujando y con la cabeza gacha como si no quisiera ser visto. Un largo fleco ocultaba el lado izquierdo de su cara. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, se inclinó un poco para ver que dibujaba pero el chico se dio cuenta y pegó un brinco en el asiento. La miró con los ojos muy abiertos, de un precioso azul turquesa, entre asustado y sorprendido. Marinette retrocedió por instinto._

 _\- Perdona… -susurró rápidamente y volvió su atención a la profesora. Movió nerviosamente los dedos en su cuaderno._

 _Cuando se calmó, volvió a mirar de reojo a su lado. El chico había vuelto a su tarea como si no hubiera pasado nada. Se moría de ganas de saber que dibujaba pero su timidez y el susto de antes, impedían que articulara palabra. No volvió a interactuar con él ni con ninguna otra persona. En las siguientes clases, conoció a la Srta. Mendeleiev, profesora de Ciencias, una mujer alta, ojos azules, gafas negras, cabello corto morado y mentón pronunciado, y al profesor Armand de Educación Física y Esgrima, pelo desaliñado y gris oscuro, larguirucho y con bigote. Se permitió el lujo de sacar su propio libro de dibujo y distraerse y alguna que otra vez percibió la mirada atenta del chico pelirrojo cuando dibujaba. Eso la ponía nerviosa al mismo tiempo que la hacia sonreír pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar. La mañana pasó realmente rápida para la peliazul y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el timbre resonó por todo el colegio y su padre fue a recogerla._

Los siguientes días fueron transcurriendo con normalidad. Y su lugar en el aula fue cambiando periódicamente lo que le permitió conocer a otros compañeros. Ella nunca iniciaba las conversaciones, mas bien la "obligaban" a responder a sus saludos. Esto le pasó cuando conoció a Rose, la chica vestida de rosa. Era tan alegre y espontánea que enseguida intentó entablar conversación con ella. Junto a ella, conoció a Juleka, su mejor amiga y compañera de pupitre en la mayor parte del tiempo, por no decir siempre. Una chica alta y delgada, largo cabello negro con mechas violetas en las puntas y en un fleco que le cruzaba el lado izquierdo del rostro. Era igual o mas tímida que lo era ella, pero logró intercambiar algunas palabras, motivada por Rose. Al principio, se sintió bastante apabullada con tanta espontaneidad pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eran chicas simpáticas y agradables… a su manera. Con el chico pelirrojo no tuvo suerte, se negaba a hablar con él y viceversa y siempre andaban observándose el uno al otro en sus distracciones artísticas. No entendía por qué se alargaba esa situación pero no iba a ser ella quien la rompiera. Todas sus vivencias se las contaba a sus padres y a Adrien.

 _En casa de los Cheng…_

 _Marinette y Adrien estaban en el salón viendo la tele mientras merendaban. María lo había dejado con la familia Cheng un rato y ella se había ido a hacer unos recados. Sabine estaba haciendo una lavadora y ya se escuchaba el ruidoso centrifugado en toda la casa. La peliazul alargó la mano y alcanzó una cookie. Mordisqueó entusiasmada. Estaban viendo un episodio de la serie Detective Conan._

 _\- Me pregunto cuando se dará cuenta Ran de que Conan es Shinichi. Es exasperante –comentó frunciendo el ceño._

 _\- No habría serie si lo averiguara tan deprisa. He oído que van a hacer una quinta temporada –le dio un sorbo a su refresco de cola._

 _\- ¡¿La quinta temporada?! –exclamó casi pegando un salto del sillón- pero si estoy por la tercera todavía._

 _\- Imagínate_

 _Marinette gimió angustiada y volvió a acomodarse, inquieta. Observó la tele enfadada._

 _\- No es justo jolin._

 _\- También he oído que…_

 _\- De eso nada. Ni se te ocurra desvelarme mas. ¡Odio los spoilers y lo sabes! –lo amenazó con un dedo, arrugando la expresión de su rostro._

 _\- Vale, vale –alzó las manos en son de paz, conteniendo la risa. Era tan divertido hacerla enojar- no quiero ser hombre muerto._

 _\- Ya te gustaría a ti ser un hombre –se burló sacándole la lengua._

 _\- ¡Retira eso! –abrió la boca en una gran "O" de incredulidad._

 _Ella negó divertida, mortificándolo y al segundo tenia a Adrien sobre ella, atacándola con su mayor debilidad: las cosquillas. Se retorció de inmediato, riendo a carcajadas y suplicando por su vida. Intentó recuperarse y fue a por él también, no tenia tantas cosquillas como ella pero sabia que tenia punto débil y ese sitio era su cuello. El rubio se revolvió e intentó encogerse para no sentirlas pero su amiga era implacable. Pellizcó su costado, ella brincó y lanzó su contraataque._

 _\- ¡Para, para!_

 _\- ¡Retíralo!_

 _\- Vale, vale, me rindo, me rindo_

 _Victorioso, Adrien la soltó con una gran sonrisa y la dejó respirar. También se permitió el lujo de recuperar el aliento. Estaban un poco sudorosos por el ejercicio y con las mejillas sonrosadas de tanto reír. Como si estuvieran sincronizados, se llenaron un vaso de agua y bebieron saciando su sed. El rubio se recostó en el sillón, satisfecho._

 _\- Qué bien sienta ganar_

 _\- Eres perverso –hizo un mohín, colocándose algunos mechones desordenados de su pelo._

 _\- Pero soy un ganador –le guiñó un ojo, picarón._

 _\- Un manipulador mas bien. Y sigues sin ser un hombre, y si lo fueras, serías mini hombre_

 _Pensó que volvería a por ella después de lo dicho, pero recibió una mueca de su parte._

 _\- No es mi culpa ser tan pequeño –replicó con frustración._

 _\- La palabra que buscas es enano –soltó una risita._

 _\- Muy graciosa, bichito –la fulminó con la mirada. Parecía que le lanzaba dagas con los ojos._

 _\- Yo siempre –dijo con cierto tono engreído. Algo que últimamente hacia. Mala influencia de su amigo._

 _\- Engreída_

 _\- Enano_

 _\- No me digas eso –protestó haciendo ojitos tiernos y un mohín._

 _Marinette enmudeció con esa carita tan adorable. Sintió como su pecho se agitaba un instante y sus latidos se aceleraron. Un cosquilleo agradable le picó en las manos y por instinto, cogió otra galleta, intentando aplacar esa sensación._

 _\- Bueno, está bien, perdona –murmuró quedamente- pero no le des importancia. A mi me gustas así._

 _Adrien jadeó de la sorpresa con sus palabras y la miró sorprendido. Su amiga tenia la vista fija en la tele, sin haberse percatado del impacto que había causado en él. Sacudió la cabeza alejando los fantasiosos pensamientos que amenazaban con adueñarse de su mente. Debía de controlarse mejor. Sus reacciones, todavía sin entenderlas, lo frustraban en incontables ocasiones._

 _\- Estoy deseando dar el estirón –murmuró en un hilo de voz._

 _\- ¿Qué? –preguntó su amiga prestando atención, puesto que no lo había escuchado._

 _El chico inspiró hondo y carraspeó para encontrar su voz. Se removió incómodo y cogió un mantecado, disimulando su nerviosismo._

 _\- Que quiero dar el estirón –repitió mas claro._

 _\- No te apresures. Además es divertido ser mas alta que tú_

 _\- Exacto, divertido para ti –bufó de mala gana._

 _\- ¿Te he contado ya qué tal me ha ido en el colegio? –cambió de tema, con tanta rapidez que Adrien parpadeó._

 _\- No…_

 _Así fue como Marinette le contó todo lo relacionado con el colegio. Las clases, las asignaturas, le habló de sus compañeros, de Rose y y Juleka, y cuando mencionó al chico pelirrojo, cuyo nombre aun no sabia, el rubio se sorprendió a si mismo frunciendo el ceño._

 _\- ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en ese chico?_

 _\- No es que tenga interés, es que dibuja y ya sabes lo que me gusta eso. Quiero hablar con él pero no me atrevo –murmuró apenada._

 _\- Mejor, así evitarás la vergüenza –soltó sin pensar en lo que decía._

 _\- Gracias, eso me anima muchísimo –replicó con ironía- ¿por qué te molesta?_

 _\- No sé de qué hablas_

 _\- Pareces molesto –lo miró detenidamente- ¿he dicho algo malo?_

 _Adrien la miró. Suspiró largamente al contemplar esos grandes y expresivos ojos azules. Reposó la cabeza en el sillón y cerró los ojos un momento._

 _\- No, no has dicho nada malo –se resignó mas de lo debido._

 _\- No puedes mentirme, lo sabes ¿no? –medio sonrió la peliazul y volvió la vista a la tele._

 _El cuerpo del muchacho se hundió aun mas en la textura del sillón, con la extraña sensación de haber metido la pata. Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos mientras miraban la televisión. La cabeza le daba vueltas sin cesar, devanándose los sesos con todo lo que habían hablado y poco a poco se le fue formando una idea demasiado retorcida como para expresarlo en voz alta. Marinette lo miró de reojo y leyó cada una de las expresiones que se iban formando en su rostro. Arqueó las cejas, curiosa._

 _\- ¿Qué estás pensando? –se atrevió a preguntarle. Adrien dio un respingo, sorprendido de escucharla._

 _\- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensando en algo?_

 _\- Adrien Agreste, después de tu madre, soy la mejor persona que te conoce –respondió con orgullo._

 _\- Bueno, está bien –resopló dándole la razón- pero no puedo decírtelo._

 _\- ¿Desde cuando me ocultas algo? –se olvidó de la serie y giró su cuerpo hacia él, tremendamente interesada- anda, suéltalo._

 _\- Me vas a matar si te lo digo_

 _\- Si no lo he hecho ya, no creo que lo haga ahora. Estoy curada de espanto –se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo._

 _\- Luego no digas que no te advertí, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo serio y cuando ella asintió, se preparó para lanzarle la bomba- ¿recuerdas aquella conversación que tuvimos en el parque sobre…?_

 _\- ¿Te refieres al asunto del matrimonio? –se le adelantó, perspicaz- si lo recuerdo, estuve a punto de morir ahogada._

 _\- Ya te pedí disculpas por eso –replicó algo molesto- y no te me adelantes._

 _\- Bueno, en fin, sigue_

 _\- Pues… me dijiste que no te casarías conmigo, y he de deducido que quizás no estoy… "a tu altura" ¿entiendes? –hizo el gesto con los dedos, tímido y algo nervioso._

 _\- ¿En sentido figurado o literal?_

 _\- Creo que ambas cosas –admitió con una sonrisilla de pena._

 _\- ¡Vaya tontería! Sabes que yo no pienso eso de ti –se acercó mas a él, dando tumbos en el sillón._

 _\- Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensarlo. Y luego está mi altura de verdad._

 _\- Adrien, ya darás el estirón pero ¿se puede saber a dónde quieres llegar con esto? –dijo con impaciencia._

 _\- ¿Y si hacemos un trato? –le soltó de repente con la amenaza de un nudo en su garganta._

 _\- ¿Qué clase de trato? –farfulló con tono serio._

 _\- ¿Te casarías conmigo si… fuera mas alto que tú? –murmuró despacio como si temiera su inminente muerte tras la pregunta._

 _\- ¿Te has vuelto loco, gatito? –soltó un jadeo de risa y luego empezó a reír suavemente- creo que el refresco se te ha subido al cerebro y el gas te lo ha fundido._

 _\- Hablo en serio. Seguro que si fuera mas alto, también seria mas fuerte y podría protegerte de todos esos chicos que te siguen, ¿qué me dices? –prosiguió, mas entusiasmado y seguro de lo que decía._

 _\- Aunque fuera así, no pienso casarme contigo por eso. ¡Por Dios, no sé ni que hago hablando contigo de esto!_

 _\- ¡Vamos, Mari! Eres mi mejor amiga, no podría hacerlo con otra persona aunque quisiera –se atrevió a extender su mano y tocar la de ella. El contacto provocó que ambos se estremecieran, sintiéndolo al mismo tiempo._

 _Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y tragaron saliva. Aquel tema era muy delicado, eran solo unos adolescentes. ¿Acaso no podían hablar de otra cosa mas… normal?_

 _\- No seas tonto –se soltó suavemente como si el tacto la quemara- no juegues con esas cosas._

 _\- Yo no juego. Si yo fuera mas alto, ¿te casarías conmigo? –repitió sin dejar de mirarla._

 _Esos penetrantes ojos verdes no dudaban, no titubeaban, eran francos y transparentes. Marinette se cruzó de brazos e intercambió varias miradas entre la tele y él, él y la tele._

 _\- Ya lo veremos… enano- masculló sin hablar realmente en serio pero para zanjar la conversación de inmediato._

 _No pudo atisbar la sonrisa que cruzó por los labios del rubio. Una sonrisa sincera, feliz y con aspiraciones altas._

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el comienzo de las clases y poco a poco Marinette se iba integrando. Pasaba la mayor tiempo sola y en ocasiones con Rose y Juleka que procuraban que estuviera cómoda. Y un día, algo revelador ocurrió.

 _Estaban en clase de Literatura Francesa e Idiomas y le había tocado sentarse de nuevo con el chico pelirrojo. Como siempre no intercambiaron ni un "hola" y los minutos corrían. De repente, sintió que alguien tocaba su antebrazo pero lo ignoró. Volvió a sentir ese toque y algo molesta, desvió la mirada. Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que era el pelirrojo quien estaba llamando su atención. Él retiró rápidamente la mano y deslizó una hoja blanca hacia ella. No la miró ni le dirigió la palabra. Intrigada, la peliazul recibió la hoja y al darle la vuelta, ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. Era un dibujo, un retrato mas bien de ella misma, sentada en el mismo pupitre donde estaba, inclinada hacia delante en clara posición de atención y un bolígrafo entre sus dedos, como si estuviera jugando con él. Sus ojos lo buscaron unos instantes. Él seguía dibujando, ajeno a las reacciones que había causado en ella. Ya era hora de romper esa barrera de una vez._

 _\- Hola –saludó con timidez- me ha encantado tu dibujo, pero dime ¿esta soy yo?_

 _Le mostró la hoja delante suya y señaló el retrato. Esbozó una suave sonrisa para no asustarlo y esperó pacientemente. El chico pelirrojo detuvo lo que hacia y con lentitud, dirigió su mirada hacia el retrato. Asintió a su pregunta, compungido. La sonrisa de Marinette se amplió un poco mas._

 _\- Muchas gracias. Es realmente precioso. Dibujas muy bien, ¿sabes? –lo halagó sinceramente._

 _Quería que hablara con ella pero deducía que no había sido fácil para él relacionarse con ella, así que lo respeto. Con cuidado, guardó el dibujo en su carpeta y volvió su atención a clase._

 _\- Nathaniel…_

 _Marinette se giró como un resorte, estupefacta. ¿Había oído bien? ¿O era su imaginación? Estudió el rostro del chico pelirrojo que la miraba de reojo._

 _\- ¿Qué has dicho?_

 _\- Me llamo Nathaniel –murmuró de nuevo, con voz débil y avergonzada._

 _\- Yo soy Marinette, encantada de conocerte –sonrió mas tranquila y contenta de por fin saber el nombre del artista que se sentaba a su lado._

 _No era un mal comienzo. Aquella etapa parecía augurarle buenas vibraciones._


	5. Un giro diferente

Después de aquel día, las cosas empezaron a mejorar… lentamente. Nathaniel seguía siendo muy tímido y reservado pero Marinette se dio cuenta de que era la única que se sentaba con el y supo al instante que era porque el se lo permitía. Normalmente era un chico solitario que no congeniaba con nadie pero por extraño que pareciese, se sentía a gusto con la peliazul. El pelirrojo tardó un poco en darse cuenta del verdadero interés de la joven por el arte. No fue fácil para Marinette conseguir que el chico estuviese mas cómodo y confiado con ella pero poco a poco, compartieron diseños, dibujaban juntos y hablaban libremente. No tenían muchas cosas en común pero compartieron sus gustos con libertad, de manera desinteresada. Mas adelante, Marinette intentó involucrarlo con Rose, Juleka y los demás pero eso fue casi imposible. Muchos lo consideraban un rarito, una especie de bicho raro de los dibujos y tonterías similares, y unido al carácter reservado del pelirrojo, fue un desastre. Debido a este hecho, Nathaniel tomó distancias con Marinette, sabia que sus intenciones eran buenas, pero fue tal la humillación para él que se aisló de todos aun mas si cabe. Eso entristeció sobremanera a la peliazul.

Por otro lado, Adrien echaba chispas cuando su amiga hablaba del pelirrojo. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero con solo mencionar su nombre, sus puños se apretaban inconscientemente. A veces la culpabilidad se adueñaba de él y se reñía a si mismo por ser tan estúpido y celoso. No debería tener motivos, eran compañeros de clase y Marinette solo intentaba ser amistosa con él, ¿por qué diantres se comportaba tan… adolescente? Pues por eso mismo, las hormonas lo tenían enloquecido. Sus intentos por parecer imparcial e indiferente a sus monólogos del pelirrojo fueron un fracaso. Las discusiones cada vez eran mas frecuentes y no sin razón, realmente se comportaba como un idiota, un niñato y Marinette acababa harta de él, lo cual no pasaba siempre. Su amiga siempre había demostrado tener una paciencia digna de un adulto pero en los últimos meses, había conseguido sacarla de quicio mas de una vez. Tampoco ayudaba la visita inesperada de Chloe, una amiga de la infancia que hacia tiempo que no veía. Chloe Bourgueois, hija del alcalde de Paris, dueño del Hotel Le Grand Paris, mimada hasta las cejas, siempre a la moda y con aires de grandeza. Aun no había tenido el valor para contarle a Marinette sobre ella, de hecho nunca se la había mencionado y temía que en cualquier momento, se diera cuenta sin avisarla primero. No quería malentendidos.

 _En la Mansión Agreste…_

 _Estaba en el salón viendo tranquilamente la televisión después de sus clases cuando su queridísima amiga de la infancia, hizo acto de presencia._

 _\- ¡Adriencito mío! –exclamó Chloe con exagerada alegría. Se dejó caer en el sillón junto a él y le estampó un beso lleno de carmín en la mejilla._

 _\- ¡Por dios, Chloe! –se quejó con una mueca mientras intentaba quitarse la pintura._

 _\- Querido, no te apures, se quita rápido. ¿Qué andas viendo?_

 _\- Inuyasha, ¿por qué? –farfulló reclinando de nuevo y fijando su mirada en la tele._

 _\- ¿Qué es eso? –frunció el ceño._

 _\- Te lo expliqué ayer –bufó contrariado y cruzándose de brazos._

 _\- En fin, no me importa –hizo un deje sin importancia con la mano y se arrimó todo lo que pudo al rubio, mimosa- vamos a hacer algo juntos, por favor._

 _\- Estuve ayer todo el día contigo, Chloe. Fuimos a montar a caballo, te acompañé a muchas tiendas de ropa y zapatos y me obligaste a ir al parque de atracciones –protestó intentando deshacerse del abrazo._

 _\- Pero si nos lo pasamos muy bien, rubius mi amor. Fue divino._

 _\- Para ti –farfulló por lo bajini._

 _\- ¿Qué has dicho?_

 _\- Nada nada y no me digas rubius_

 _\- ¿Prefieres Adrien-boo? –parpadeó coqueta._

 _\- Adrien, me llamo Adrien –recalcó haciendo esfuerzos titánicos por no empujarla- ¿no entiendes el concepto de espacio personal?_

 _\- No seas malo conmigo, además he venido para decirte algo súper guay, ¿quieres oírlo?_

 _\- ¿De qué se trata? Espero que no sea una de tus anécdotas de famosos y esas cosas_

 _\- En realidad no, aunque recuérdame contarte una muy cool después ¿vale?_

 _Adrien rodó los ojos con fastidio y deseó que la tierra se lo tragase y lo teletransportase a otro lugar mas agradable, como por ejemplo, la casa de los Cheng junto a su bichito. Esa idea lo hizo sonreír como un idiota._

 _\- Bueno, suéltalo…_

 _\- Pues verás mi papi me ha dicho que probablemente nos quedemos en Paris por un tiempo y ha pensado en matricularme en el mejor colegio público de la ciudad. El Colegio Françoise Dupont ¿sabes? Es súper guay, o eso me han dicho, total, que le he sugerido que te meta conmigo para estar juntitos, rubius, ¿qué me dices?_

 _La empalagosa expresión de su amiga fue opacada completamente por la reacción del ojiverde. Abrió mucho los ojos y la boca con sorpresa. El Colegio Françoise Dupont, era el mismo colegio donde estaba Marinette. ¿Aquello era una broma pesada? ¿O estaba ocurriendo realmente?_

 _\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿El Colegio Françoise Dupont?_

 _\- Pues claro que si, querido. Sé de sobra que quieres ir a un colegio como los demás y como mi papi es el alcalde, será coser y cantar._

 _\- ¡Eso es fabuloso! –se abalanzó sobre ella, eufórico de alegría y la abrazó fuertemente, sorprendiendo muchísimo a la rubia._

 _Por fin había luz al final del túnel. No tenia ni idea de por qué hacia Chloe aquello pero era tan buena la idea, mejor que la de su madre, que no podía rechazarla. Sentía el corazón acelerado con la expectativa de ver a Marinette todos los días, de ir juntos al colegio y volver a casa, compartir los deberes, los trabajos, todo. Se sentía tan feliz. Pero entonces se percató de algo y se separó abruptamente de Chloe, agarrándola por los hombros._

 _\- Eres una buena amiga, Chloe. No sabes lo agradecido que estoy pero debes prometerme algo y es que no se lo digas a mi padre. No me dejará ir, lo entiendes, ¿verdad?_

 _\- No te preocupes, Adrien-boo, tú déjaselo a Chloe –sonrió gentilmente y acarició un mechón rubio de su frente._

 _Adrien ni lo sintió y no pudo captar el sentimiento oculto tras la sonrisa y la amabilidad de su amiga de la infancia._

 _En el Colegio Françoise Dupont…_

 _Marinette se encontraba dibujando tranquilamente en el patio. Quería darle una sorpresa a Nathaniel para reconciliarse con él. Su inspiración y sus ganas la habían llevado a recrear en su libro de dibujos el boceto de un precioso caballo. Estaba retocando las crines cuando de repente le fue arrebatado su cuaderno._

 _\- ¡Eh! –exclamó molesta levantándose de golpe._

 _\- Vaya, vaya, qué interesante –canturreó la voz burlona de una chica pelirroja, cabello desordenado y con las puntas abiertas y rasgos algo asiáticos._

 _Se trataba de Alix, una de sus compañeras de clase, una chica impetuosa, temperamental, desconfiada y con el hobby siniestro de humillar a los demás. Últimamente andaba metiéndose mucho con ella y eso la ponía enferma al mismo tiempo que la intimidaba._

 _\- Devuélveme mi cuaderno –intentó alcanzarlo sin éxito. Alix lo alejó de su alcance._

 _\- No tan deprisa –se jactó ojeando a sus anchas aquel librito- pero fíjate que dibujos, que adorable… ¿por qué no vuelves a primaria querida? Es el mejor sitio para las niñas como tú que dibujan._

 _Marinette sintió las mejillas arder de la indignación. Sin poder controlarse, la empujó, ocasionando que tropezara y el libro se le cayó al suelo._

 _\- Deja de meterte conmigo –gruñó entre dientes, recogiendo su preciado tesoro._

 _\- ¿Cómo te atreves, niña estúpida? –la encaró con ojos llameantes. Era unos centímetros mas alta que la peliazul y podía llegar a intimidar si se lo proponía._

 _Aferró el cuaderno de nuevo y forcejearon duramente para conseguirlo. En medio de la pelea, el libro se abrió y Alix arrancó varias páginas de un tirón, llevándose consigo el dibujo del caballo._

 _\- ¡No! –exclamó horrorizada. Soltó el libro por instinto y se arrodilló en el suelo con lágrimas atascadas en sus ojos. La hoja estaba arrugada y rota por varios lados._

 _\- Qué ridícula eres, Marinette. Llorar por un estúpido dibujo. ¡Madura de una vez! –se rió con malicia._

 _En ese preciso momento, Nathaniel, que había estado en la biblioteca en su mundo, salió al patio y contempló la escena, perplejo. Ver a Marinette sollozando en el suelo y a Alix riéndose con su cuaderno en la mano fue demasiado para él. Sintió como la ira burbujeaba en su interior, la indignación y la injusticia de aquel acto tan humillante, a su compañera de clase, a la única amiga de verdad que había tenido. Apretó la mandíbula y con una voluntad que nunca había experimentado en su vida, se acercó con decisión hacia las chicas. Pilló a Alix por la espalda y la tocó por el hombro._

 _\- Disculpa… -la llamó con un timbre de voz que no admitía replica._

 _\- ¿Y tú quién eres, comadreja? –lo insultó sin miramientos._

 _En vez de responder, Nathaniel le arrojó un pequeño brote de pintura en pleno rostro. Alix jadeó de la sorpresa y escupió la pintura sobrante al instante. Gimió angustiada y se llevó las manos a los ojos, soltando el libro en el proceso. Entre insultos al pelirrojo, se marchó de allí directamente al baño, humillada. Ignorando algunos aplausos y murmuraciones de los demás estudiantes, el pelirrojo se arrodilló delante de la peliazul, preocupado._

 _\- Marinette… -murmuró con un nudo en la garganta._

 _Ella, ajena a la acción heroica del pelirrojo, alzó la cabeza con los ojos llorosos y la sorpresa se vislumbró en su rostro. Abrió la boca para hablar pero las palabras se negaron a salir. Nathaniel esbozó una media sonrisa, repentinamente tímido y sin dejar de mirarla, le entregó su libro de dibujos._

 _\- ¿Cómo…? –pudo decir, demasiado aturdida como para responder._

 _Tomó el libro con delicadeza como si fuera a romperse. Salvo las páginas arrancadas, el cuaderno parecía estar bien._

 _\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, ansioso por oír su voz. Puso una mano en su hombro. Ese simple gesto reconfortó a la joven._

 _\- Sii… -dijo entrecortadamente- pero Nathaniel…_

 _\- No digas nada –la interrumpió y se esforzó por no tartamudear delante de ella- soy un estúpido._

 _\- Eso no es cierto –replicó segura de lo que decía y se olvidó enseguida de Alix- yo solo quería…_

 _\- Me porté mal contigo y lo siento –dijo rápidamente, lo suficiente para que Marinette le costara entenderlo._

 _La peliazul bajó la mirada apenada hacia las hojas que tenia en la mano. El pelirrojo siguió la dirección de sus ojos y se fijó en el dibujo del caballo._

 _\- ¿Qué es esto?_

 _\- Era para ti –admitió en un susurro, avergonzada- como disculpa._

 _\- Es precioso –sintió como empezaba a sonrojarse._

 _\- Pero está roto. Tendré que repetirlo y pintarlo_

 _\- No tienes que pintarlo y no es tu culpa. Además sabes que prefiero el caballo blanco –intentó quitarle hierro al asunto._

 _Ella lo miró agradecida. La ayudó a levantarse y le ofreció un pañuelo para las lágrimas._

 _\- Gracias, Nathaniel. Entonces ¿estamos bien?_

 _\- ¿Tú que crees? –sonrió de nuevo. Era mas fácil cuando se trataba de ella._

 _Cual sorpresa se llevó cuando la joven, movida por su gratitud y el cariño que le tenia, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Podría jurar que dejó de respirar en ese sentido solo para sentir su perfume y el tacto de sus labios en su piel._

Adrien se moría de ganas de contarle a Marinette la gran noticia pero pensó mejor que quería darle una sorpresa así que se lo ocultó hasta el momento adecuado. Mientras tanto, seguía viéndola como siempre, pasando grandes momentos juntos, algunos no tantos y seguía experimentando esas sensaciones extrañas en su cuerpo cada vez que estaba con ella. También percibió con sorpresa y cierta ingenuidad que la peliazul parecía sentir algo parecido. Se sonrojaba con mas frecuencia, se mordía el labio inferior, se ponía nerviosa cuando la miraba. Pero con la llegada de Nathaniel a su vida, esos gestos y reacciones ocurrían menos y no quería admitir que era por ese pelirrojo al que desconocía. Sin embargo, en vez de ser sincero con ella, ocultaba sus pensamientos mas profundos para sencillamente disfrutar de su compañía y seguir cultivando esa amistad tan especial.

Como bien le prometió Chloe, Gabriel Agreste no se enteró ni por asomo del plan para matricular a Adrien en el colegio y entre todos, lograron tal objetivo. La alegría del rubio de saber que podría estudiar como un niño normal no tenia limites. Su madre estaba encantada y feliz por su hijo y se lo agradeció profundamente a Chloe y a su padre.

 _Su primer día de clase estaba tan nervioso que apenas desayunó esa mañana. Estaba pletórico, deseaba tanto ver a Marinette y darle la sorpresa. Con una sonrisa radiante, acompañó a su madre hacia el coche y el chofer los llevó al colegio Françoise Dupont. Sus pies rebotaban nerviosamente en su asiento._

 _\- Pronto verás a Marinette, se pondrá muy contenta al verte -le dijo su madre como apoyo._

 _\- Estoy deseando verla. Será épico –rió contento._

 _\- Eso seguro –sonrió María._

 _El coche se detuvo justo en la entrada y despidiéndose con dos besos, salió con energía, mezclándose con los otros estudiantes. Se maravilló de la arquitectura y de su interior. Se dirigió a secretaria y le indicaron donde estaba su clase. Estaba dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras cuando por fin la vio. Su cabello azul cayendo en cascada por su espalda era inconfundible. Pero su expresión de felicidad se borró de inmediato al verlo con Nathaniel y parecía tan cómoda con él. Oyó como soltaba una carcajada ante un comentario del pelirrojo._

 _\- No pensé que fueses tan gracioso, Nathaniel –se burló dándole un empujoncito._

 _\- Oye, no te pases. Me ha costado un mundo contarte ese chiste –replicó, rojo como un tomate._

 _\- Podrías ser humorista_

 _\- Ni de broma –puso los ojos en blanco e intentó esconderse tras sus libros de clase._

 _\- No seas exagerado, bobo –se agarró a su brazo pero él no la dejó._

 _\- No hagas eso, Marinette –tartamudeó nervioso._

 _La peliazul hizo un mohín de protesta pero enmudeció cuando de repente sus ojos azules se toparon con unos ojos verdes que conocía muy bien. Su corazón dio un vuelco de la sorpresa y empezó a latir desenfrenadamente. Poco a poco, liberándose del shock emocional, una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios._

 _\- ¡Adrien! –gritó emocionada. Se olvidó por un momento del pelirrojo y corrió hacia él, henchida de felicidad e ignorando la expresión sombría del rubio._

 _Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi lo tiró al suelo pero el ojiverde logró permanecer en el sitio, recibiéndola en sus brazos. A pesar de la mala impresión, abrió mucho los ojos con la efusividad de su mejor amiga y no dudó en corresponder. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó la cara de perplejidad del pelirrojo y luego como su ceño se fruncía. Ocultando una sonrisa de satisfacción, hundió el rostro en el cuello de la peliazul y apretó un poco mas su abrazo. Marinette se estremeció al sentir la respiración del muchacho en su piel y reprimió un jadeo por el torbellino de emociones. Se separaron unos segundos después para mirarse a los ojos._

 _\- Sorpresa, bichito –sonrió con sus dientes blancos perfectos._

 _\- Pero ¿qué haces tú aquí? –inquirió saber sin borrar su sonrisa._

 _\- Pues resulta que voy a empezar a estudiar aquí… contigo –le informó con orgullo._

 _\- ¿En serio? –dio un saltito de alegría y volvió a abrazarle brevemente- eso es fantástico. Eres un sinvergüenza, no me dijiste nada._

 _\- No hubiera sido una sorpresa –dijo como si fuera obvio- ¿me ha salido bien?_

 _\- De lujo –rió feliz de tenerlo con ella. Fue entonces cuando se acordó de Nathaniel y se giró hacia él- ven, Nathaniel._

 _El pelirrojo tragó saliva y con mucho esfuerzo, se acercó a ella. Se mantuvo a una prudente distancia de los amigos, tenso y reservado. Adrien lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin titubear y parecieron saltar chispas entre los dos._

 _\- ¿Y éste quién es? –soltó bruscamente sin darse cuenta._

 _\- No seas borde. Él es Nathaniel, ya te he hablado de él. Nathaniel, este es Adrien, mi mejor amigo –lo presentó con orgullo y un timbre especial de cariño en su voz._

 _\- Encantado –logró murmurar en un hilo de voz._

 _El rubio asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo, mas por educación que por gusto. Volvió su atención hacia su amiga cuando de repente un chillido lo hizo voltearse sobre su espalda._

 _\- ¡Rubius! –lo llamó la excéntrica Chloe, agitando la mano desde lejos y aproximándose a una velocidad alarmante._

 _Se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo comprometedor sin que pudiera frenarla. Marinette se alejó unos pasos, abrumada por la efusividad de esa chica desconocida._

 _\- Adrien, ¿quién es ella? ¿la conoces? –preguntó extrañada._

 _\- Adrien-boo, eso te iba a decir yo, ¿quién es esta? Parece que le ha caído un zumo de arándanos en la cabeza –inquirió con un deje refinado que desagradó bastante a los presentes. No se separó de él ni por asomo._

 _\- ¿Disculpa? –repitió la peliazul incrédula, como si no hubiera oído bien._

 _\- Chloe, no te pases –la reprendió el ojiverde automáticamente._

 _\- ¿Chloe? –miró a su amigo, en busca de respuestas._

 _\- Soy Chloe Bourgeois, hija del alcalde de Paris, una diva de la moda y la bella novia de Adrien –declaró, acurrucándose, mimosa a su cuerpo._

 _Aquellas palabras penetraron en el corazón de la peliazul y aunque le costara procesarlo, sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho. Adrien abrió la boca para desmentir a Chloe. Se había ido de la lengua y bastante pero la expresión indescifrable de su amiga lo dejó sin aliento._

* * *

 **-AUTORA-**

 **Review, por favor? :)**

 **Hola! Siento mi ausencia. He estado ocupada con algunos trabajos que tenia atrasados. Disculpen de veras! pero no me he olvidado de escribir. Quiero que sepáis, bajo cualquier circunstancia, que aunque me tarde, mis fics los termino. Quiero que lo tengáis siempre presentes. Ante todo, muchas gracias por su paciencia.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios,**

 **Os quiere,**

 **Dama Felina**


	6. Celos

_Uno, dos, tres… diez segundos transcurrieron con dramática lentitud cuando por fin Adrien abrió la boca._

 _\- Mari, esto no es… déjame…_

 _\- ¿Tu… tu no…novia? –murmuró su amiga entrecortadamente. Carraspeó estrepitosamente al notar su voz ronca y sacudió la cabeza anonadada._

 _\- Rubius, querido, no me habías hablado jamás de esta… chiquilla –intervino Chloe mirándola de arriba abajo como si fuera una pobre andrajosa._

 _\- ¡Ya está bien, Chloe! –se zafó de su agarre, claramente molesto- deja de decir estupideces._

 _\- No, está bien –logró hablar de nuevo la peliazul. El tono de su voz provocó un escalofrío en el joven- no quiero molestar… esto…_

 _\- Chloe, querida, mi nombre es Chloe –le aclaró con suficiencia._

 _\- Claro… Chloe. Disculpa a Adrien, es… -alzó la mirada hacia él, con siniestra calma, como si no le afectara lo que estaba pasando- muy despistado. Vamos, Nathaniel._

 _El pelirrojo se había mostrado reticente y al margen, siempre tan prudente, observando la escena y analizando las reacciones de su amiga._

 _\- Espera, Mari, déjame… -intentó explicarse, con la extraña sensación de que algo iba tremendamente mal._

 _\- Nos vemos en clase –lo cortó fríamente y siguió su camino con Nathaniel tras ella._

 _\- ¡Oh, cuánto drama! ¿Cuándo piensas contarme que pinta esa chica arándano? –se miró las uñas despreocupadamente._

 _Adrien la fulminó con la mirada. Pensó mil y una formas de reñirla y ponerla en su sitio pero la indiferencia de su mejor amiga lo había dejado sin ánimos. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dejó a la rubia con la palabra en la boca._

 _Marinette no le dirigió la palabra en toda la mañana. Por mucho que se esforzó y rogó por ser escuchado, ella se mantuvo firme. Nunca la había visto tan seria, una seriedad que invitaba a pensar que estaba mas cabreada de lo que aparentaba. Para colmo, tuvo que soportar que esa comadreja la persiguiera a todos lados y eso le hervía la sangre. Podía entender la reacción de su amiga por no contarle sobre Chloe y aclarar su mentira, pero… ¿tanto le había molestado? Su mente estaba hecha un caos. Chloe no ayudaba tampoco en la situación, lo tenia hasta las narices, pero era tan idiota que no la despachaba como era debido. Esa no era su idea en su primer día escolar. Quería estar con Marinette pero todo le había salido muy mal… y todo por culpa de Chloe._

 _\- ¡Bueno, está bien! –exclamó airado, cortando bruscamente el monólogo de la rubia- ya estoy harto, deja ya de contar tonterías._

 _\- ¿Cómo que tonterías? –se ofendió Chloe con los ojos como platos- o sea, Adrien, se te ve muy estresado, te van a salir canas antes de tiempo._

 _\- Si mi pelo se vuelve blanco, será por tu insufrible necesidad de parlotear todo el rato. Que te quede clara una cosa: NO somos novios, somos amigos. Así que compórtate como tal._

 _\- ¿Cómo osas? –se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo que le rompía el corazón- ¿por qué te pones así? Ni que fuera el fin del mundo. No dije nada que no fuera cierto._

 _\- Pero si nunca hemos salido –replicó entre dientes._

 _\- ¿Eso es una cita? –pestañeó coquetamente._

 _\- Si… o sea no, no, no. ¡Por Eiffel, Chloe! Deja de confundirme. Por tu culpa, Mari se ha enfadado conmigo._

 _\- ¿Te refieres a…?_

 _\- No la insultes. Es mi mejor amiga._

 _\- ¿Tu mejor amiga? ¡Por favor! Ambos sabemos que YO soy tu mejor amiga. Ese puesto me pertenece –sacó un pequeño espejo para pintarse los labios._

 _\- Lamento darte malas noticias_

 _\- No bromees con eso, Rubius. Eres gracioso pero hay bromas que no paso._

 _\- No es una broma y ahora si me disculpas… -se levantó de la grada. Estaba a punto de sonar el timbre del final del recreo._

 _\- ¡Adrien!_

 _La ignoró deliberadamente. Vio como Nathaniel salía de la biblioteca y sin pensar, lo agarró del brazo hacia el baño de los chicos. El pelirrojo solo tuvo tiempo de soltar una breve exclamación de sorpresa antes de verse a solas con él._

 _\- ¿Qué haces? –exigió saber. Su voz casi sonó chillona y su expresión estaba entre desconcertado y asustado._

 _\- Déjate de tonterías. Sé lo que pretendes con Mari –fue al grano._

 _\- No sé de que me estás hablando –apretó su mochila y sus carpetas contra su pecho como si fueran su propio escudo._

 _\- Mira… puede que a Mari la puedas engañar pero a mi no –siguió hablando con dureza. No pretendía ser tan brusco pero sus ojos verdes parecían arder._

 _\- Oye, tío, no me interesan tus problemas con ella. Resuélvelo y déjame en paz._

 _\- Ese es el problema. Que ella no me deja y se pone contigo. No sé si captas el mensaje –se acercó mas a él, lento y seguro de si mismo._

 _Nathaniel apretó la mandíbula en un vago intento de ser valiente. Esperaba que Mari no notara mucho su ausencia._

 _\- También soy su amigo –dijo patéticamente._

 _\- ¿Su amigo? –contuvo la risa, esbozando una irónica sonrisa- que bien lo disimulas. Eres mas astuto de lo que creía, ya sabes, como los zorros._

 _\- Esto es acoso. Déjame en paz, lo digo en serio._

 _Adrien entrecerró los ojos, observándolo detenidamente. Nathaniel contuvo el aliento. Finalmente, el rubio se relajó y sonrió de buen rollo._

 _\- Era broma –palmeó su brazo y vio con satisfacción como temblaba- solo quería asegurarme. Mari me importa, ¿sabes? Así que… no te metas, ¿quieres?_

 _El pelirrojo asintió rápidamente. Esperó a que el chico saliera del baño y pudo respirar tranquilo._

La semana transcurrió lentamente. Muy larga para ambos amigos. Mari por fin le dirigió la palabra, pero solo para lo estrictamente necesario, es decir, para estudiar y hacer los deberes y los trabajos. Adrien notó que algo había cambiado. Ya no bromeaba, ni se reía, ni sonreía, era como si la risueña y divertida Marinette, su mejor amiga, se hubiera marchado lejos durante un tiempo. Ahora parecía una adolescente responsable y con esa mente tan creativa que rompía las reglas de los adolescentes comunes. No era que no lo fuese antes, pero parecía haber resurgido con mas fuerza y eso lo amargaba. La echaba de menos y se sentía tan culpable al mismo tiempo. Se había dado por vencido. Ella no lo escuchaba y parecía no tener intenciones para ello. Sus madres no tardaron en darse cuenta de que algo les pasaba. Para María no fue difícil sonsacarle información a Adrien, en cambio, Sabine se encontró con una pared al intentarlo con su hija.

Por otra parte, Gabriel se enteró del ingreso del colegio y montó en cólera. Quiso quitarlo, negándose en redondo que su único hijo fuera a un mediocre colegio público. Costó mucho hacerlo entrar en razón entre su mujer, su propio hijo, y hasta el mismísimo alcalde, por medio de Chloe, para dejar que Adrien siguiese estudiando. Como era de esperar, impuso las condiciones de que continuara sus estudios de chino, esgrima y modelo sin rechistar y Adrien aceptó. Le gustaba lo que hacia y no le supuso un problema aceptar las demandas de su padre. Estaba muy contento por continuar, a expensas de la reciente mala relación con Mari. A veces llegaba a estar tan ocupado que ni pensaba en sus problemas personales. En parte lo agradecía, lo ayudaba a distraerse.

 _El teléfono inalámbrico del escritorio de Marinette sonó mientras hacia los deberes. De mala gana, lo cogió para ver quien era. Suspiró y descolgó._

 _\- Buenas tardes, Casa de los Cheng_

 _\- No hace falta que uses las formalidades conmigo._

 _La peliazul sonrió levemente al reconocer la voz de su artista favorito tras la otra línea._

 _\- Es la costumbre, no me lo tengas en cuenta –le restó importancia._

 _\- ¿Cómo estás?_

 _\- Estoy haciendo los deberes de mates. Insufribles matemáticas –recalcó con pesar._

 _\- No te he preguntado eso, pero si, te entiendo._

 _\- Estoy bien, Nath –dijo automáticamente. Una frase tan típica como inverosímil. No estaba bien, pero tampoco quería divulgarlo._

 _\- ¿Aun siguen peleados?_

 _\- ¿Solo me has llamado por eso? Te creía mas interesante –bromeó sin mucho entusiasmo._

 _\- Lo siento, soy pésimo para sacar temas de conversación, ya lo sabes_

 _\- Discrepo totalmente_

 _\- Ya tuvimos esta charla una vez, no me avergüences –protestó como si fuera un niño. Mari podía jurar que se había sonrojado. Soltó una risita- bien, te he hecho reír._

 _\- Eso no es reír. Es una especie de bufido con gracia –replicó y lo oyó reír a carcajadas._

 _\- Tú si que sabes hacer reír. Eres ingeniosa._

 _\- Gracias. Normalmente no me halagas mucho_

 _\- No pienso hacerlo. Está prohibido_

 _\- Eres tan bobo… -suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _\- Culpable. ¿Seguro que estás bien?_

 _\- Lo estaré. Mientras tanto, tengo deberes que hacer. Ya nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _\- Vale. Hasta mañana, Marinette_

 _\- Chao –se despidió y colgó el teléfono._

 _Nathaniel le hacia sentir bien. Era un buen amigo. Era callado y tímido pero su presencia la tranquilizaba y era tan inocente que la enternecía. Por no hablar del talento que poseía y los gustos que compartían. Era especial y se alegraba de tenerlo como amigo. Intentó no pensar en sus problemas pero era difícil cuando sus ojos verdes aparecían en su mente una y otra vez_

 _Pero una tarde, cuando Adrien pasó por su casa con su mochila y sus deberes, Marinette lo atacó según subió las escaleras a su cuarto._

 _\- ¿Es cierto?_

 _Adrien se frenó en seco con cara de póker. Su amiga parecía a punto de estallar. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de escarlata, la mandíbula apretada y una mirada dura como el granito._

 _\- Emm… hola, yo también me alegro de verte –dijo con un tono irónico por el recibimiento._

 _\- Adrien... –murmuró su nombre con paciencia, conteniendo su enfado. Y el chico sintió que se estremecía- ¿es verdad que acorralaste y amenazaste a Nathaniel en el baño hace una semana?_

 _\- ¿Esa comadreja estúpida se chivó? –soltó sin mas, cambiando drásticamente de humor._

 _\- Pero ¿tú de que vas? No lo llames de esa manera_

 _\- ¿Ahora lo defiendes?_

 _\- ¡Es mi amigo! –aclaró._

 _\- ¡Yo también soy tu amigo! ¡Tu mejor amigo! –contraatacó, mordaz y dolido. Lanzó la mochila por el cuarto, a saber donde- y me tratas de pena._

 _\- ¡Tú me mentiste! –gritó cabreada y dolida también- nunca lo has hecho. Al menos él me hace sentir mejor._

 _\- No me siento orgulloso, ¿vale? Y he querido explicarte pero no me dejas. Eres tan testaruda… pero me alegra que tengas un novio que te haga compañía._

 _La peliazul se mordió la lengua. Qué difícil parecía aquello. Lo echaba muchísimo de menos pero estaba muy dolida con él. Su orgullo parecía frenar su deseo de escucharlo. Siempre habían hablado, aun cuando el problema fuera grande. Entonces… ¿por qué le costaba tanto en ese momento? ¿Qué diferencia había?_

 _\- Él no es… -replicó pero enseguida enmudeció, mirándolo con incredulidad- lo estás haciendo a propósito, ¿verdad? ¿Te crees que soy idiota? Tu novia es una pija mimada que insulta por placer. Y pareces haber cogido sus costumbres –escupió las palabras con veneno, haciendo alusión a sus comentarios sobre Nathaniel._

 _Adrien se encendió por dentro. Apretó los puños. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía estar separado de ella? ¿Lo mucho que la echaba de menos y que su único deseo era hacer las paces y volver a la normalidad?_

 _\- Eso fue un golpe bajo –farfulló, respirando dificultosamente._

 _\- Tú caíste muy bajo con lo que le hiciste a Nathaniel. Él no tenia nada que ver. Si tienes un problema conmigo, lo arreglas conmigo y ya está. Es entre los dos._

 _\- Solo yo quiero arreglarlo porque tú no me dejas –alzó la voz, movido por las emociones. Sintió que los ojos le picaban de rabia, creyó que iba a llorar._

 _\- ¿Y qué me vas a decir? ¿Que esa tal Chloe no es tu novia? ¿Que solo es tu amiga y que casualmente no he oído hablar de ella en mi vida? –dijo con hiriente ironía, cruzándose de brazos._

 _\- No me pareció relevante –intentó defenderse._

 _La observó con los ojos nublados por la frustración y la impotencia y ese estúpido pensamiento de que, incluso enfadada, Marinette era muy guapa._

 _\- Eso se llama mentir, por si no lo sabias –bufó tremendamente molesta- pero ¿sabes qué? No importa, en realidad, me alegro, elegiste un buen partido. Parece una modelo, es rubia y estilosa. De tu tipo vamos –le dio la espalda para volver a su escritorio._

 _Su tono despreocupado volvió a encender la chispa en el corazón de Adrien. ¿Estaba insinuando lo que creía que estaba insinuando? Se estaba comparando con Chloe Bourgeois. Y encima se alegraba por él. ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta? Ella era mil veces mejor persona y partido que Chloe. No supo si fue por las hormonas, la ira u otro tipo de emoción pero no pudo contenerse._

 _\- Eres tan tonta…_

 _\- ¿Perdón? –se volvió hacia él como un resorte, incrédula- ¿qué me has…?_

 _\- Escúchame bien –la apuntó con el dedo mientras se acercaba un poco mas pero no demasiado- me importa un comino si me crees o no, pero Chloe no es mi novia…_

 _\- Deja de mentir ya, Adrien –dijo cansada de aquella conversación- no necesito que me expliques, simplemente quiero que seas sincero, nada mas. Se supone que somos los mejores amigos._

 _\- He dicho que ella no es mi novia –protestó con seriedad- y mucho menos me gusta._

 _\- ¿Por qué no? Lo tiene todo –se encogió de hombros. No sabia de donde le salía aquella actitud pero la verdad no le importaba._

 _\- ¡Maldita sea, Marinette! ¿Por qué me lo pones tan difícil? ¿Es que no lo entiendes?_

 _\- ¡Pues no! ¡No te entiendo! ¿Vale? Déjame en paz –le gritó sin darse cuenta._

 _\- ¡Chloe NO me gusta! ¡Me gustas TÚ! –soltó a bocajarro señalándola con ambas manos y mirándola intensamente a los ojos._

 _Marinette se congeló en el sitio cuando su mejor amigo pronunció aquellas palabras. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su corazón se detuvo para luego volver a la carrera como un caballo desbocado. Adrien solo podía mirarla, temblando como una hoja y queriendo que la tierra lo tragase después de aquella confesión._

* * *

 **-AUTORA-**

 **Hola a todos!**

 **HE VUELTO! Como habéis pasado esas fiestas? He podido actualizar antes de tiempo. Logré traerme mi portátil y tachan! estoy escribiendo jejeje. Este cap es un poco mas corto que el resto pero espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia. En mi perfil iré actualizando cualquier cosita.**

 **Reviews? Si? Quiero saber de ustedes.**

 **Abrazos,**

 **Dama Felina**


	7. Sin control

_No podía moverse. Su cerebro le ordenaba que se moviese pero estaba paralizada. "Muévete, muévete, responde, haz algo", gritaba internamente. Abrió la boca. No salió sonido alguno ni palabra articulada de su garganta. Adrien la miraba expectante. Empezaba a arrepentirse de su imprudente impulso. De soltarle todo aquello como mecanismo de defensa… o eso creía. Unos pasos en las escaleras los devolvieron a la realidad._

 _\- Marinette. Adrien. Os traigo la merienda –se oyó la voz de Sabine cada vez mas cercana._

 _Los dos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, precipitándose al escritorio y fingiendo hacer los deberes. Así fue como los encontró Sabine y con una dulce sonrisa, dejó la bandeja con unas deliciosos bollos y dos vasos de zumo de naranja. El corazón del rubio latía tan fuerte que le zumbaban los oídos._

 _\- Hoy tengo tarea de Lengua. Sabes que soy un desastre en esta asignatura. ¿Te suenan los diptongos, los hiatos y esas cosas? –logró decir para aliviar la tensión._

 _Marinette se armó de valor para mirar a su amigo y asentir con la cabeza. Sabia que su madre los observaba._

 _\- Es mas fácil de lo que crees –murmuró._

 _\- Parece que os lleváis mejor –sonrió Sabine con agrado. Acarició la cabeza de Adrien afectuosamente- si necesitáis algo, decídmelo._

 _\- Gracias, mamá_

 _\- Gracias, Señora Cheng_

 _Cuando estuvieron solos y seguros de que nadie los oyera, Adrien hizo a un lado sus apuntes y se apresuró a explicarse cuando la peliazul estaba a punto de quejarse._

 _\- Olvida lo que dije antes. Fue una tontería. Lo dije sin pensar. Es que estaba tan molesto y dolido porque no me hablases que… -dijo atropelladamente._

 _La joven no supo si sentirse decepcionada o aliviada. Pero tuvo que desechar la idea de inmediato. ¿Qué hacia pensando esas cosas? No es que le importase ahora la vida amorosa de su mejor amigo. Eran unos niños todavía al fin y al cabo. Por otro lado, debía admitir que su fría actitud estaba perjudicándolos a los dos. Suspiró largamente._

 _\- Tienes razón. Yo… no me he portado bien contigo –esbozó una tímida sonrisa- lo siento de verdad._

 _Colocó su mano encima de la suya en la mesa. Ambos sintieron ese cosquilleo tan familiar que los recorría cada vez que se tocaban. Ya era tan conocido que se habían acostumbrado y les gustaba sentirlo. El muchacho se llenó de alivio con sus palabras y sonrió contento._

 _\- ¡Volvemos a ser los mejores amigos! –exclamó en un arrebato de gozo y la abrazó fuertemente._

 _Su amiga ahogó un gritito de sorpresa y se echó a reír contagiada pro su alegría._

 _\- ¡Bruto! ¡Suéltame! –le pidió entre risas, forcejeando con él._

Después de todo, la verdadera amistad podía superar cualquier obstáculo.

Reconciliados después de aquel bache, ambos jóvenes se llevaron mejor, intentando volver a ser los que eran. En el instituto, eran inseparables, aunque Adrien tuvo que soportar que Marinette lo abandonara con Nathaniel alguna que otra vez. Esto no pasaría si él no fuera tan celoso pero no podía remediarlo. Aquel pelirrojo era una amenaza directa. No había vuelto a hablar de sus sentimientos con su amiga, ¡ni siquiera sabia realmente cuales eran! Solo sabia que le molestaba sobremanera cualquier chico que se acercase a ella. Por otra parte, Chloe lo acaparaba cada vez mas y él se resignaba a hacerle compañía cuando Marinette no estaba. No tardo mucho en hacerse tremendamente popular y lo avergonzaba delante de todos, presumiendo de tener un amigo que era modelo. Irónico, ¿no? Eso lo avergonzaba. Su martirio se reducía a dos sencillas cosas: estar sin Marinette y soportar a Chloe.

Marinette no lo pasaba menos que él pero lo llevaba de manera diferente. A pesar de tener a su mejor amigo en el instituto, cosa que la hacia muy feliz, no podía dejar a Nathaniel, era una amistad que apreciaba y dado que Adrien no lo aceptaba, compartía algunos momentos con él a su costa. Cuando lo veía con Chloe, se entristecía y hasta llegaba a sentir alguna punzada de celos, pero confiaba en él. Si no era su novia, pues lo creía y ya está pero por razones mas que evidentes, esa rubia la sacaba de quicio. No le caía bien y siempre buscaba algún pretexto para humillarla. Que coincidencia que Adrien no estaba en ese momento. Cuando estaban a solas, se desahogaba con él. No le daba mucha importancia pero confiaba en que su amigo la entendiera.

Nathaniel parecía ser el punto neutro de la relación entre esos dos. Veía todo desde una perspectiva diferente y mucho mas amplia. Estaba encantado con la compañía de Marinette y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no lograba congeniar con Adrien. No sabia que le había hecho a ese chico pero parecía molestarle que estuviera con Marinette. Con el tiempo, aprendió a no darle importancia y no crear problemas. Su pacifica persona lo persuadía a que dejara las cosas como estaban y disfrutara de los buenos momentos. Con Marinette a su lado, no necesitaba mucho mas y poco a poco, fue involucrándose con los compañeros. Iban y Mylene fueron sus primeros contactos. Eran gente tan maja que no se sintió intimidado. Lo cual era un gran paso para él. Quizás ese curso evolucionaba de manera muy positiva.

 _Nathalie caminó con paso firme escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio matrimonial. Se detuvo a unos metros de la puerta, inspiró hondo, se colocó la camisa y tocó en la madera, esperando._

 _\- Soy Nathalie_

 _\- Pasa_

 _Obedeció, abriendo despacio y sin hacer ruido. Asomó la cabeza al interior. La habitación era espaciosa y las paredes estaban pintadas de negro. Solo los muebles, que constaba de un enorme armario empotrado, dos mesas de noche y un tocador, y la cama eran de un puro color blanco. El contraste era impresionante. Nathalie se acercó donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la señora Agreste tumbado en la cama. Se apreciaba a simple vista que estaba enferma: piel pálida, nariz congestionada y fiebre. A su lado, se encontraba una bandeja con su almuerzo. Casi no lo había tocado._

 _\- Señora Agreste, con el debido respeto, pero tiene que comer_

 _\- Nathalie, por favor, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames María? –replicó con voz débil. Tiritó un poco bajo las mantas y tosió un par de veces._

 _La secretaria suspiró largamente. Siempre pasaba lo mismo con su señora. Estaba preocupada aunque no lo dejaba relucir. Ya llevaba una semana enferma y la fiebre no le bajaba._

 _\- ¿Se ha tomado el tratamiento al menos?_

 _\- Solo es una gripe –farfulló intentando sonreír- estoy bien, en serio._

 _\- Bueno, venia a comunicarle que el Señor Agreste está a punto de llegar y que insiste en que vaya al médico._

 _\- No pienso ir al médico por una simple gripe_

 _\- Señora Agreste… -empezó pero la mirada fulminante de sus ojos verdes la hizo corregirse de inmediato- María… es solo por precaución. No es normal que la fiebre siga tan alta._

 _\- Hoy ha bajado a 38 grados. Estoy mejorando –se removió un poco y se incorporó débilmente- ¿Ves?_

 _\- No seguiré discutiendo con usted. Y ahora túmbese de nuevo –se inclinó y detuvo su avance, recibiendo de vuelta una mirada de reproche- por favor…_

 _María obedeció sin rechistar. En realidad se encontraba muy débil y cansada. Y pensar que todo había empezado por un maldito catarro. Luego vino el dolor de garganta, los estornudos. Y si seguía hilando, llegaba al presente. Nathalie se vio obligada a darle de comer la sopa de pollo porque María no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para sujetar el cuenco. Así las encontró el señor Agreste en la habitación. Dejó el maletín cerca de la puerta y desanudó la corbata de camino a la cama._

 _\- Querida mía –se inclinó para depositar un beso en su frente- sigues ardiendo en fiebre. ¿No te has tomado las pastillas?_

 _\- Yo también me alegro de verte, Gabriel –murmuró con sarcasmo._

 _\- No hagas esfuerzos y menos con sarcasmo –la cortó con seriedad._

 _\- Apenas ha comido nada, señor Agreste. Si acaso el cuenco de la sopa –intervino Nathalie._

 _\- Muy bien. No se hable mas. Ya he llamado al médico para que venga a verte_

 _\- No, Gabriel, por favor. Es una pérdida de tiempo –se quejó María con una mueca._

 _\- Si no vas al médico por las buenas, pues el médico vendrá a casa. No tienes alternativa, querida. Detesto verte así –arrugó el entrecejo unos segundos. Odiaba ser duro con ella._

 _Su mujer bufó contrariada y reposó la cabeza en la almohada. Nathalie dejó el cuenco de la sopa en la bandeja y llamó al mayordomo para que se lo llevara. Gabriel le ordenó que suspendiera todas las reuniones de aquella semana. Quería estar con su esposa para cuidarla y velar por ella hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente recuperada._

 _\- A propósito, señora Agreste, yo misma iré a recoger a su hijo al colegio. No se preocupe –le informó Nathalie antes de desaparecer por la puerta y ahorrarse la queja de ella por no llamarla por su nombre._

 _Media hora mas tarde, el médico se presentó en la mansión. Se trataba de un viejo amigo de la familia, el doctor Molina. Un señor de unos cuarenta y tantos, pelo canoso y rostro afable. Estrechó la mano de Gabriel._

 _\- Gracias por haber venido tan rápido, Molina_

 _\- Faltaría mas. Veamos como se encuentra la señora de la casa –sonrió afectuosamente- con su permiso._

 _María no protestó y saludó al médico lo mejor que pudo. Solo deseaba dormir largo y tendido. Primero la auscultó en un primer examen básico: su respiración y el ritmo de su corazón; y después, examinó su garganta, sus oídos, los ganglios, así como la temperatura corporal y la tensión arterial. Guardó sus materiales en su maletín y anotó algo en una libreta._

 _\- ¿Cómo la ves, Molina? –quiso saber Gabriel, disimulando muy bien su preocupación. Había estado observando todo en silencio._

 _\- Pues… a simple vista, parece una gripe estacionaria. Nada alarmante. Tiene 38 grados de fiebre, la garganta inflamada, quizás faringitis, la respiración regular, el ritmo cardiaco un poco alterado y la tensión baja. Algo normal por la fiebre. Me preocupa que persista la fiebre. Debería bajar lo antes posible._

 _Gabriel le había informado de los medicamentos que se estaba tomando antes de que él viniera y los baños de agua fría. Sacó un libro de recetas y escribió en dos papeles. Se los entregó a Gabriel._

 _\- Te dije que era una gripe –murmuró la voz somnolienta de María._

 _Molina sonrió y Gabriel carraspeó orgulloso. En las recetas figuraba los nombres de un antigripal y un jarabe para la faringitis. También le aconsejó que siguiera dándose baños de agua helada, que tomara infusiones de miel y tomillo. Estimaba su recuperación entre 7 y 10 días. Si surgía cualquier problema que contactara con él. Gabriel le dio las gracias y lo acompañó a la puerta, dejando descansar a María._

El tiempo fue pasando.

Adrien supo del estado de salud de su madre. Estaba preocupado como todos los que residían en la casa. Así que cuando terminaba los deberes o estudiaba para algún examen, empleaba parte de su tiempo libre a cuidar de ella. Alguna que otra vez, María lo reñía por no estar con sus amigos y que disfrutara. Pero él no se apartaba de ella. Era algo que no podía evitar. Velaba porque tuviera de todo y hasta Marinette la visitó para no sentirse solo y cuidarla juntos. Gabriel cumplió con permanecer en la casa y estar pendiente de su esposa y ella se lo agradecía sobremanera. No era la mejor manera de pasar tiempo juntos pero no se quejaba.

María empezó a sentirse mejor. Seguía a rajatabla todas las instrucciones del medico y tuvo resultados. El único inconveniente era la perdida de apetito. Gabriel volvió al trabajo, transcurrida la semana de reposo. No la descuidó. La llamaba cada vez que podía.

Al noveno día, algo cambió bruscamente. María empeoró. Surgieron otros síntomas como dolor abdominal y vómitos.

Y para colmo, Gabriel se la encontró una tarde al volver del trabajo desmayada en el cuarto de baño con la piel amarillenta. Se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos. Nathalie llamó a emergencias mientras el mayordomo ayudaba a su señor. Le tomaron el pulso y aun latía. Le sujetaron la cabeza y se aseguraron de que respirara. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya estaban en el _Pitié-Salpêtrière_ , el mejor hospital de Paris.

 _Adrien corrió todo lo que le permitieron sus piernas. El corazón le quería salir por la boca. Casi tropezó al llegar a la casa de los Cheng. Aporreó la puerta. Sabine lo recibió con los ojos abiertos._

 _\- ¡Adrien! Eras tú, ¿pasa algo, cariño?_

 _\- ¡Permiso! –dijo rápidamente el chaval, escurriéndose de ella._

 _\- ¡Adrien!_

 _Ignoró la llamada y subió las escaleras de dos en dos hacia la buhardilla, llamando a su amiga. La habitación estaba desierta. El desconcierto lo inundó. ¿Dónde estaba Marinette? Bajó las escaleras como una exhalación. Sabine lo detuvo abruptamente._

 _\- ¿Dónde está Marinette? –exigió atropelladamente y con ojos desesperados._

 _\- Calma, calma, estás muy alterado. ¿Va todo bien? –se preocupó._

 _\- Necesito hablar con ella_

 _\- ¿No recuerdas que quedaste con ella hoy en el parque? –inquirió con calma._

 _Se golpeó la frente. Era estúpido. Había quedado con ella. ¿Dónde tenia la cabeza?_

 _\- Muchas gracias y perdona._

 _Se despidió torpemente y salió prácticamente huyendo de la casa. Le costó casi veinte minutos llegar al parque corriendo fatigosamente. Se paró para tomar aire justo cuando vio a su amiga sentada en el borde de la fuente, balanceando los pies. Reanudó la marcha. Marinette sonrió ampliamente al verlo._

 _\- Hasta que por fin llegas. Ya estaba pensando que te olvidaste de mi –se burló de él, bajando de la fuente._

 _Su expresión cambió al ver su estado. Adrien le pidió con una seña que esperara mientras recuperaba el aliento. Los pulmones le fallaban y los jadeos eran muy ruidosos. Por no hablar del grado de sudoración que estaba experimentando._

 _\- Mi madre… gripe, enferma… -farfulló._

 _\- Adrien, tranquilo –se acercó a él y rodeó su cintura- vamos a sentarnos en ese banco._

 _Lo guió con cuidado hacia esa zona mientras notaba como su respiración volvía a ser normal. No se atrevió a soltarlo hasta que se sentaron. Esperó pacientemente._

 _\- He venido lo mas rápido que he podido. Mi madre está en el hospital –soltó de golpe._

 _\- ¿Cómo? ¿Tu madre? ¿Qué ha pasado? –se sorprendió la joven._

 _\- Todo fue muy rápido. Se estaba recuperando de una gripe, ¿recuerdas? Y de repente… pumm! Cayó al suelo –gesticuló nervioso- papá me lo contó._

 _\- A ver, a ver, pero ¿saben lo que tiene?_

 _\- Le están haciendo pruebas. Pero estoy muy preocupado. Quería contártelo._

 _\- Bueno, bueno, está bien. Pero calma, ¿si?, ya verás que no le pasa nada malo a tu madre. A lo mejor es una recaída –acarició los mechones rubios de su rostro._

 _Poco a poco, el chico se tranquilizó y con un débil suspiro, recargó la cabeza en su hombro. Buscó su mano inconscientemente. Marinette dejó que sus dedos se entrelazaran._

 _\- Gracias, bichito_

 _\- Para eso están los amigos –sonrió la peliazul con cariño._

María pasó muchos días en el hospital ingresada, sometiéndola a pruebas. Desde analíticas hasta procesos mas complejos. No lograban cazar la razón de su empeoramiento. Gabriel no sabia ni como actuar. No dormía apenas y comía lo justo y necesario, por mantenerse no por tener hambre. Por petición de ella misma y resignación por parte de él, algunos familiares se habían enterado: su suegra, su cuñado y una prima muy cercana. Todos estaban muy preocupados por la salud de María y esperaban resultados positivos. Solo cuando María parecía estar mejor, Gabriel le permitía a su hijo visitarla. No quería que viera a su madre en ese estado. Era un adolescente todavía y no sabia como podía tomárselo.

 _Una mañana, el médico que llevaba el caso de María, un tal doctor Jordan buscó al señor Agreste en la sala de espera. Se reunieron en su despacho para hablar en privado. Encima del escritorio habían varios papeles. Gabriel dedujo que serian los resultados de las pruebas._

 _\- Bien, señor Agreste. Tome asiento por favor –le ofreció el doctor con amabilidad._

 _\- No quiero ser borde pero preferiría que fuera al grano –espetó el hombre cruzándose de brazos._

 _El doctor Jordan levantó la vista y miró fijamente al señor Agreste con severidad. Hubo un tenso silencio. Dudó mientras ordenaba su despacho. Gabriel se impacientó. Estuvo a punto de recriminarle cuando el doctor por fin habló. Conforme hablaba y le contaba, su semblante fue cambiando. Su apagado tono de voz no ayudaba a asimilar la noticia. Las piernas le fallaron y tuvo que agarrarse del posa brazos de la silla. El médico le entregó unos papeles. Unas frases en negrita, especialmente destacables, lo hicieron tragar fuertemente. Por un momento, dejó de respirar. Alzó la mirada y Jordan asintió con pesar._

 _\- Usted decide señor Agreste. Necesitamos su aprobación para empezar con el tratamiento._

 _\- ¿Perdón? –murmuró sin haber escuchado nada. Le estaba costando asimilar tantas cosas._

 _\- El tratamiento… ¿da su aprobación?_

 _\- ¿Podría dejarme a solas un momento por favor?_

 _El doctor suspiró y asintió, apretando su hombro. Salió del despacho y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, Gabriel se hundió. Su vida había cambiado completamente._

¿Y ahora… qué?

 _Adrien se encontraba con su madre en su cuarto de hospital. La habían subido a planta después de realizarle dos pruebas en aquel día. Recién había llegado del instituto y llegaba con muchas cosas que contarle. Intentaba por todos los medios mostrarse optimista y alegre para no contagiarle la tristeza de verla enferma. No era fácil. Su madre estaba sonriendo mientras veía con ojos ilusionados una sesión de fotos de su hijo._

 _\- ¿Cuándo te hiciste estas fotos?_

 _\- El fin de semana. Es para un anuncio publicitario de la nueva moda juvenil de invierno –explicó el muchacho acomodándose mejor en la cama._

 _\- Están geniales. Fue Marinette contigo, ¿no? –recordó con cariño._

 _\- Si. Le hacia mucha ilusión ir –asintió con entusiasmo._

 _María observó como los ojos verdes de su hijo le brillaban al hablar de su amiga. ¿Cuándo tardaría en darse cuenta? Estaba tentada a revelárselo ella misma. Pero no… debía averiguarlo él mismo. Sonrió dulcemente y acarició sus mechones rebeldes. Se inclinó para depositar un beso en la coronilla._

 _\- Que orgullosa estoy de tener un hijo tan guapo –lo achuchó con fuerza._

 _\- Mama, que me asfixias –se quejó riéndose_

 _\- Ahora te aguantas –se burló abrazándolo aun mas y él aceptó finalmente devolviéndole el abrazo._

 _Esos momentos eran los que mas amaba. Se quedarían siempre en su memoria y en su corazón. El pasar tiempo con su hijo, verlo crecer y ser una gran persona. Siguió admirando las fotos. En una de ellas, estaba sentado en en un sillón de piel, guapísimo con unos vaqueros oscuros y una cazadora marrón. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en sus nudillos y sus ojos verdes miraban fijamente a un punto cercano a la cámara. María alzó una ceja._

 _\- Adrien… en esta foto no estarías mirando a Marinette, ¿verdad?_

 _El chaval se esforzó por recordar ese momento en la sesión de fotos. Su expresión empezó a cambiar y su madre pudo jurar que las orejas estaban rojas. Se rascó la nuca, avergonzado._

 _\- Emmm… puede ser –musitó con voz aguda. ¿Estaba nervioso?, tonto, claro que si._

 _\- ¿Puede ser? –insistió la mujer con picardía._

 _\- Oh, vale, está bien –se rindió desviando la mirada y sintiendo el ritmo de su corazón acelerarse._

 _Recordaba perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo su amiga en ese momento, como si la tuviera delante. Estaba concentrada en su libro de dibujos que el le había regalado. Parecía trazar algo y quizás había percibido su mirada porque había alzado sus preciosos ojos azules. Su tímida sonrisa le había ocasionado estragos. Momento perfecto para sacar la foto. Tenia una cara de embobado que le avergonzaba. Lo mas curioso es que su amiga no le había mostrado su dibujo posteriormente._

 _\- Solo te tomaba el pelo –lo tranquilizó su madre, disimulando una sonrisa de satisfacción._

 _En ese momento entró Gabriel al cuarto. Salvado por su padre, quien lo diría. El hombre los observó con ternura pero se percibía una profunda tristeza en sus pupilas. Besó en la frente a María._

 _\- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?_

 _\- Un poco cansada eso es todo –sonrió ella. Lo miró a los ojos con cariño- ¿mucho trabajo?_

 _\- Sabes que no trabajo desde que estás aquí –replicó suavemente._

 _Ella no discutió._

 _\- Adrien, sal un momento, necesito hablar con tu madre. Nathalie te espera fuera._

 _\- Vale –asintió el chico. No quería irse pero de nada servía rebatir a su padre. Se levantó y recogió las fotos. Besó a su madre en la mejilla- vendré después, ¿vale, mama?_

 _\- Está bien, cielo. Cuídate mucho. Sigue estudiando._

 _\- Lo haré. Te quiero mucho_

 _\- Y yo a ti, hijo –respondió ella, conmovida y con unas tremendas ganas de llorar._

 _Cuando Adrien salió por la puerta, Gabriel tomó la mano de su esposa entre las suyas y acarició sus nudillos._

 _\- No le has dicho nada aun, ¿verdad? –rompió el silencio en un murmullo grave._

 _\- No es algo fácil de decir, Gabriel_

 _\- Lo sé. Pero tiene derecho a saberlo, ¿no?_

 _\- Es un niño todavía –susurró con el dolor latiendo en su cuerpo si su hijo se enterase._

 _\- Algún día tendrá que aceptarlo._

 _\- ¿Tú lo has aceptado? –lo miró fijamente, esperando respuesta._

 _Pero esa respuesta no llegó, por supuesto. Gabriel no estaba dispuesto a admitir nada. La sola idea le comía por dentro, acabando con su propia cordura. Respiró profundamente antes de continuar._

 _\- He hecho algunas llamadas… -le informó, desviando sus ojos al anillo de bodas- si todo sale como espero, mañana mismo te trasladaran a otro hospital…_

 _\- Gabriel, sabes que eso no solucionará…_

 _\- …en Suiza –la cortó él sin escucharla._

 _\- ¿En Suiza? ¿Estás loco? –abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- ¿has perdido la cabeza?_

 _\- Puedo perder mucho mas sino lo intento todo –rebatió apretando la mandíbula- un amigo mío tiene un médico especializado en tu caso. Cree que puede solucionar tu problema._

 _\- Ambos sabemos que no se puede hacer nada –dijo ella con pesar._

 _\- ¡No! –exclamó con mas dureza de la que pensaba y el cuerpo de su mujer tembló- ¡me niego a creer eso!_

 _Se incorporó violentamente y paseó por la habitación alterado. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, se colocó las gafas y respiró varias veces para calmarse._

 _\- Gabriel… -murmuró María. El labio inferior le temblaba. Aquella situación no era nada fácil para ambos._

 _\- No puedo quedarme quieto. Si hay una mínima posibilidad, yo… -calló abruptamente y volvió junto a ella- ¿no entiendes que puede haber una solución?_

 _\- Quiero creer que si. Pero ya oíste al doctor…_

 _\- Él puede decir lo que quiera, pero hay médicos mucho mejores que él. Te mereces la mejor atención médica y…_

 _\- Gabriel…_

 _\- … te harán mas pruebas, el mejor tratamiento y te recuperarás…_

 _\- Gabriel…_

 _\- … la sola idea de perderte, yo…_

 _\- ¡Gabriel! –logró alzar la voz, lo que provocó que tosiera y él se callara- yo solo quiero una cosa._

 _\- Lo que sea, querida mía –oprimió su mano con afecto, expectante._

 _\- Que estés conmigo, pase lo que pase. Necesito a mi familia a mi lado –sollozó sin poder contener las lágrimas- no necesito ir a Suiza. Solo a vosotros dos._

 _\- Pero María… es lo mejor. Estaremos contigo, pero confía en mi. En Suiza, cuidarán de ti._

 _\- No podemos hacerle esto a Adrien. Separarle del colegio, de sus amigos._

 _\- Tendrá que aceptarlo. Ya es mayorcito –rebatió con sencillez._

 _\- No es justo, Gabriel. Tú no lo entiendes_

 _\- La que no lo entiendes, eres tú. Y no pienso discutir mas. Iremos a Suiza y punto._

 _La noticia del viaje a Suiza le sentó como una bomba a Adrien. ¿Viajar a Suiza? ¿En serio? Aquello debía ser una broma muy pesada. Su padre había sido tan directo y frío cuando habló con él. Notaba que le ocultaba algo. ¿Seria de mamá? Pero se estaba mejorando, no entendía por qué tenían que irse tan lejos. No recibió ninguna explicación al respecto. Solo la orden de su padre. Era tan frustrante. Pero lo peor, ¿qué hacia ahora? Iba a dejar todo. Su casa, su vida en Paris, su instituto… El corazón le dio un vuelco. Marinette. Se iba a separar de Marinette. Eso no podía ser verdad. De pensarlo, le dolía. No tardó en llamarla para hablar con ella. Callarse no era su fuerte. Se presentó en su casa y como siempre, la señora Cheng lo recibió afectuosamente. No estaba de humor pero logró devolverle el saludo._

 _\- ¿Cómo está tu madre, jovencito? La ultima vez que la vi, no tenia buen aspecto._

 _\- Está mejor –fue lo único que respondió._

 _Subió escaleras arriba al cuarto de su amiga. En cuanto la vio, ni se lo pensó dos veces. Fue hacia ella y sin mediar palabra, la estrechó fuertemente con sus brazos. Marinette casi se ahogó por la presión en su pecho._

 _\- Adrien, ¿qué…? –intentó hablar pero su amigo la abrazó aun mas, haciéndola guardar silencio._

 _Conmovida, le devolvió el abrazo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Percibió con fuerza el aluvión de emociones que estaba sintiendo su amigo y la empatía natural que compartían la inundó por dentro. Le susurró al oído palabras tranquilizadoras y acarició su espalda con movimientos circulares. Notó como temblaba. La mataba verlo así. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazados pero Adrien no se separó de ella hasta que se sintió un poco mejor. Sus ojos verdes brillaban por las lagrimas y tenia la nariz roja. Ella lo miró con tristeza y preocupación. Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia su cama para sentarse en el colchón. No dijo nada, esperando pacientemente a que el tomara la palabra. Adrien sorbió por la nariz y se pasó la manga de la mano por ella._

 _\- Voy a irme, Mari –soltó en un débil murmullo- voy a irme de Paris._

 _Marinette palideció. De todas las cosas que podrían habérsele pasado por la cabeza, aquello no se lo esperaba. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Se marchaba? Antes de que pudiera replicar, Adrien empezó a contarle la charla que había tenido con su padre. Hablaba con tanta tristeza y amargura que se estremeció mas de una vez y las lagrimas amenazaban con salirle._

 _\- ¿No hay ninguna solución? –logró decir con voz débil._

 _\- ¡Ojalá! Pero con ese viejo canoso no hay quien hable –gruñó cabreado. Apretó los puños. Las gotas saladas recorrían sus mejillas sin piedad._

 _\- Oh, Adrien –oprimió su brazo- no hables así de él. También lo esta pasando mal._

 _\- ¡Al cuerno! ¿Quién es él para hacerme esto?_

 _\- Pero si me acabas de decir que es por tu madre, ¿no?_

 _\- Mi madre está mejorando, ¿vale? No entiendo por qué tenemos que irnos._

 _\- Pues no sé… a lo mejor lo que tiene tu madre no se puede arreglar aquí. ¿Te has parado a pensarlo?_

 _\- ¿Y que mas da? Me iré con ellos, sea como sea. No quiero separarme de ti, ¿entiendes? –la miró a los ojos con dolor._

 _Sin soportarlo mas, lo abrazó con fuerza y dejó que llorara en silencio. Ella también lloró. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Estaba a punto de separarse de su mejor amigo. Les dolía mucho a ambos. Tantas cosas compartidas._

 _\- Oye… quizás… no sé… podríamos llamarnos todos los días. Mandarnos cartas incluso. No tenemos que perder nuestra amistad solo por la distancia –razonó impulsada por sus emociones._

 _Adrien se separó lentamente y la miró a los ojos, pensando en sus palabras. ¿Y si tenia razón? No tendrían por qué dejar su amistad. Seguiría doliendo muchísimo pero oír su voz todos los días podría menguar su tristeza._

 _\- No quiero separarme de ti… -volvió a repetir._

 _\- Ni yo tampoco –sonrió con tristeza- pero ambos sabemos que no podemos hacer nada contra eso. Lo único que podemos hacernos es seguir en contacto._

 _\- ¿Crees que funcionará? –medio sonrió_

 _\- Yo quiero que funcione. Somos los mejores amigos del mundo, ¿no? –intentó animarlo._

 _\- Claro que si –agrandó la sonrisa- los mejores. No hay mejor persona que tú._

 _\- Pues hecho. No nos desanimemos. Hablaremos todos los días y nos contaremos nuestras cosas. Incluso podríamos visitarnos_

 _\- Eso seria genial. Y podríamos dar una fiesta cuando mi madre se recupere._

 _\- A lo grande –puntualizó riéndose._

 _Y así poco a poco, se animaron y se dieron apoyo mutuamente. Pasaron una agradable tarde entre juegos, risas y vieron la tele juntos. Adrien agradeció tremendamente la compañía de su bichito. Al mirarla solo podía pensar en lo afortunado que era. Por su parte, Marinette era muy feliz a su lado, podía ser ella misma y al mirarlo, sabia que no había mejor amigo que el para su persona. No eran conscientes del ritmo errático de sus corazones al cruzar miradas ni el cariño implícito cuando hablaban o el simple hecho de disfrutar de la compañía del otr_ o.

El viaje a Suiza fue mas pronto de lo esperado y ya todo estaba preparado. Adrien y Marinette se despidieron en el aeropuerto y se desearon lo mejor con la mejor sonrisa que pudieron, dadas las circunstancias y prometiéndose contacto diario. La despedida fue muy agridulce.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses. Como los grandes amigos que eran, cumplieron y hablaban todos los días sin importar la hora. La carga que soportaban era mas ligera gracias a ese contacto. Se contaban todo con sumo detalle. De la madre de Adrien no hablaban mucho, mas que nada por la escasa información. Gabriel informaba a su hijo de lo esencial para que supiera de ella. Lo importante era que parecía mejorar y que haberla trasladado era la mejor idea. Eso tenia contento al chico. Sin embargo, a partir del cuarto mes de la separación, las cosas cambiaron. Marinette daba fe de ello. Las cartas llegaban mas tardes, alguna que otra llamada no sonaba y no contestaba los mensajes de WhatsApp. De comunicarse todos los días, pasaron a ser cuatro días. Y así poco a poco, el contacto se fue diluyendo hasta que al sexto mes, Marinette no recibió señal alguna de su mejor amigo. Ni él de ella.

 _Continuará…._

* * *

 **-AUTORA-**

 **Hola a todos! Sigo viva aunque no lo creáis! jejeje. Disculpenme de verdad. Miren antes que nada, si por lo que sea vuelvo a ausentarme por un largo periodo, en mi perfil suelo actualizar mi situación para que sepáis de mi y el por que de mi ausencia.**

 **No me merezco que seáis pacientes conmigo así que espero de corazón que este capitulo compense.**

 **Reviews a esta arrepentida escritora?**

 **Dama Felina.**


End file.
